The teacher who knows, The teacher who wants to destroy
by VampireWater98
Summary: The WITCH girls are back!In a 1st of a season 3 FanFic! After their fight with Narissa and Cedric, they just got used to normal life untill a new evil grows and is ready to reveal their secret to their family and even distroy them... What will they do? What will happen to them? Based on the TV show and Comics.
1. Chapter 1

**The teacher who knows, The teacher who wants to destroy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. **_

_**And this is my first fanfiction! This story is both based on the show W.I.T.C.H. and the comics. Please comment below about my story and I will try and do regular updates Thanks! X **_

**Chapter 1**

'And so King William the second…' began Mr Collins in the last lesson of a long day. Most of the class was asleep, even Taranee was bored and zoned out time to time. She looked around the class room for something funny or entertaining but the only highlight of the lesson was seeing a boy pick his nose. She continued looking and looked at her friends next to her and decided to use her powers and read their minds. First she started with HayLin, who sat staring out of the window to the soggy view of Heatherfield. Taranee read her mind,

'_ImagenPinkUnicorns, NO! Cotton Candy nails!'_ thought HayLin.

HayLin then looked down at her fingernails and started chewing the nail on her index finger. Taranee let a little giggle ring from her mouth and turned to Irma who was sitting in front of HayLin, who was staring blankly at the board.

'_DA,DA,DA,DA,DOOM,ST,BOOM,ST,DABOOM,DABOOM,DABOOM,DABOOM WAIT! What did they just say about my dad?!' _She thought as she glared at a group of people, she then shrugged and looked forward, '_DRUM SOLO!, BADOOMBIE DOOM BA BANG BANG BANG BANG YEHHH!' _Irma mentally sang. Making Taranee chuckle more.

Just when Taranee focused her attention to Mr Collins, the new teacher Professor Ralph Silia walked in. He had been at the school for 4 months, just when the W.I.T.C.H. girls finally defeated Narissa, Phobos and Cedric.

'Hello Mr Collins, may I speak to Taranee Cook, Irma Lair and HayLin please?' he said as he gave the girls a quick scowl which made the girls look at each other in confusion.

'_What the?' _HayLin thought as they stood and walked out the room.

'_What does this creep want?' _thought Irma whilst she closed the door.

'_SSSSHHHH!'_ Taranee said back.

They all stood in the hall for what felt like 5 minutes until Silia said something.

'Come to my room girls.' He led the way down the elongated halls to his classroom. The room was locked with Will and Cornelia inside in the dark, blinds drawn.

'Guys!' Yelled Will and hugged the others.

'Whoa! A hello wouldn't be too much and can we please breathe now?' Irma gasped.

'You will not believe what Silia is up too…' Cornelia began before Ralph Silia walked in behind the girls and interrupted Cornelia.

'…Silia is up to what?' he menacingly asked.

'now stand in front of the desk' he continued.

The girls just stood looking at each other even more confused.

'NOW!' Silia yelled.

Making all 5 girls move instantly in front of Silia's desk in their WITCH order. Darkness as a background behind the girls.

'What the hell sir? We haven't even done anything wrong!' argued Cornelia.

'yeh! What exactly have we done?' HayLin agreed.

'SHUT UP! I WILL ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE!' Silia yelled back, walking behind his desk.

'_I think somebody's on their man period!' _Irma mentally joked.

Silia lent over the desk to the girls and said,

'I know what you all are. Monsters, some people say you're heroines but NO human will never have powers or have the ability to fly'.

The girls looked at each other more worried and anxious, they knew something was wrong.

'Sir I think you're losing it' Will remarked.

'_I think it's time to use your powers now Tara!' _panicked HayLin

But Taranee instantly knew, they weren't the only people in the room. Silia had back-up.

'_Guys! Silia's got some back-up at the back of the room, RUN!' _ yelled Taranee through thought and just as they all went to run 5 tall men jumped them and held them tightly in one space.

'But all monsters have their weaknesses, yours however are different' Silia continued and opened the top draw of his desk to pull out a case with 5 syringes with their names on.

'What are you talking about monsters aren't real!' Snapped Irma.

Silia laughed as he walked around his desk and sat on the front of it still holding the syringes looking at the girls.

'But then you all wouldn't be here!'

'So who's going first?' he asked looking up and down the line.

'_IRMA!' _the girls yelled.

'_What?!' _she mentally yelled back.

'_Mind control like now!'_ said Cornelia.

'_Ohh'_

Irma looked into Ralph's grey eyes, which then met her blue eyes, and powered her mind control to him.

'_put those down and set us free, put those down and set us free, PutThoseDownAndSetUsFree!' _she repeated.

Silia blinked and looked around the room.

'you know what I am goin to do? I am gonna put these down and set you free, Let them go' Said Silia.

The buff 6ft tall men looked at each other and let go of the girls they ran to each other hugging and laughing at their freedom.

'Let's get the hell outa here!' Corny exclaimed with her face on Tara's shoulder and arm over Will's, golden hair framing her face.

'AH!' the scream of pain came from the other side of the group; next to Taranee but beside HayLin. Irma's face had a look of pain visibly painted on. She went pale and her veins, main and mini, gradually turned a turquoise colour,

'Goin' down' she said as her eyes fell back and ended up on the floor motionless. Behind her stood Professor Ralph holding a syringe with her name on it-empty.

'B T W, I don't get compelled. Consider this a warning.' He menacingly hissed.

'How dare you!' yelled Will whilst the others where crowded over their fallen friend.

Silia shot from one side of the room to the other to Will like a shot. He pinned her up the wall holding her by the neck with her syringe in the other hand.

'IF YOU WANT TO WALK OUT OF HERE UNLIKE YOU'R FRIEND I SUGGEST YOU ALL LEAVE NOW!' he spat.

The others stared at him as he let go of Will who fell to the floor, rubbing her neck and tears flowing from her hazel eyes.

'Let's go now' Taranee calmly said just as the final bell for the end of school rang.

**So this is the 1st chapter I will try 2 update it often if i can please review! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the Silver Dragon, the WITCH girls where down in the basement along with Celeb,Blunk Elyon, Matt and YanLin. They were talking about what happened with Ralph Silia. Irma was still out cold and lied on a bed on the other side of the room, blue veins still visible.

'then he grabbed me by the neck and threatened me' the fiery red-haired leader said rubbing her neck looking at the others, sitting in the middle of the room. Celeb stood behind his girlfriend worried about what will happen to her, holding her by the shoulders. Matt hugged Will, who was still distrought with what happened at the school. Next to the couples was a wise YanLin meeting eyes with her granddaughter unsure about her future. Elyon stood next to Taranee and HayLin, looking around the room. And blunk sat at the end of the bed at Irma's feet.

'How could Silia know?' asked a misty-haired queen, Elyon.

'Blunk no tell im, Blunk not know scary man!' Blunk yelled.

'no one's blaming you Blunk' said HayLin.

'what do you recon was in the syringe YanLin?' Taranee asked the former Air guardian.

'in my years of being a guardian, it was rare that I saw a case like this. I think it is filled with a blended herb called Shallot, it grows on earth but there is another type that grows on Meridian in the evil shadow of MT Thanous. It is the guardians' one weakness...' Almost everyone in the room watched her and held their breath. YanLin continued,

'The same happened to Cassidy, she was out for days. But it depends on the person and if their strong enough to power past the herb. Irma could be out for weeks or months.'

Just as the girls started to lose hope of their friend waking up, Irma's eyes flew open, she startled and shot a jet of water towards Blunk pining him to the wall as she sat up.

'or seconds' Continued Matt.

HayLin raced over to her friend, grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged Irma to calm her down. Who had stopped shooting water, still blue veined.

'AH! BLUNK CLEAN! BLUNK NEVER BEEN SO CLEAN BEFORE!' Blunk yelled from the floor.

'believe me, she done you a favor!' Cornelia remarked as she and the others-including the queen of meridian, ran for a group hug.

The dark-haired boys, Matt and Caleb stood shoulder to shoulder looking at the girls but in their minds both thought of Silia.

'So.. how ya feeling?' asked Taranee whilst she pushed up her glasses, buried in bodies.

'well my head is Banging, I have no clue what happened and WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY SKIN!' Irma yelled looking at her hands.

'Yeh I know, why is it so dry?' remarked Cornelia.

'Yeh, Yeh.. So why is your hair so fizzy?' asked Irma.

'WHAT?! my hair aint fizzy!'

'it will be in a minute' Threatened Irma which made Cornelia back away holing her hair.

'Dont worry about your skin, it should go soon. I'll get some tea.' YanLin said behind the girls.

'Anyway this is what happened, Do you remember walking in...' Started Will.

* * *

'I injected the one. I was hoping for them all!' yelled a middle-aged man yelled as he hit a desk, in a white office, with his fist.

A black figure sat on the other side of the desk. A low deep voice echoed around the room as he spoke.

'You had your chance! *sigh* I suppose you have the year to dispose of them. But I enlisted in some people have met the guardians before, but they do not know of their powers. But you know the more the merrier!'

'So... Who are my new partners?' Silia asked the shadow.

With that the figure snapped its fingers and the wall at the back of the room rotated to show a blonde man and brunette woman tied to chairs blind folded.

'Ralph my friend meet, Maria Medina and Joel McTiennan. You're lucky they're detectives. Now go, take them out of here and tell them your...erm... situation' The shadow menacingly laughed.

'Who's there?!' yelled the man who was getting annoyed.

'GO!' the figure commanded.

Silia nodded as he escorted the blind detectives out the building and to Sheffield Institute.

**That is chapter 2 done! thank you StoryLover58 for the review! On to the next chapter!... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'And here we are' finished Will with Matt on her arm.

'That creep! I tell you I've liked the smell of Blunks feet better than I like him' Irma yelled more annoyed than ever.

Her skin was almost back to normal, only her face was to return normal. Taranee could watch the blue, pulse, fade and shrink to disappear.

'Blunk quit moanin! it's a good thing you're clean!' Caleb sighed his arm around Cornelia's waist.

The couple was laughing at the small pastling still dripping with water.

'Well me and Tara are late for our double date!'sang HayLin pulling Taranne from her seat by the arm.

'And we'd better get back to Meridian, who knows what that planet is up to without me!' Elyon skipped to Cornelia and Caleb.

'definitely' replied Caleb and passionately kissed Cornelia on the lips making her blush.

'and blunk you can dive head first in garbage as deep as hoogong gorge if you come with us!' he continued.

'Meridian good garbage?' Blunk laughed.

'Blunk goin mamma's place!, more stinky than garbage' continued Blunk looking up at Caleb who was still laughing.

The little green man crossed his arms now waiting to go.

'bye caleb, I miss you already' Cornelia let go of Caleb just as Elyon opened up a fold.

'get better soon' Elyon confronted Irma.

'Sure thing will get right on it' she replied.

Once they vanished into air, Irma turned to Cornelia and said,

'Corny, VERY sappy, ''I miss you already, muwa muwa''' She joked.

'Your just jealous I have a boyfriend and you don't' Corny snapped as she grabbed her things and left.

'Someone's happy' said Will.

'well we'd better go then, I got band practice and we're a man down also you want to help out' Matt tickled Will who playfully hit him on the chest.

'So i'd better get going too then with my SINGLETON LIFE!' Irma stood wabbling.

The 3 friends walked out the Resturant, Will and Matt hand in hand. once they got out side Will turned to her friend and spoke.

'Don't worry about what Corny said, You'll find somebody someday.' She said as she and Matt walked away.

'As if I listen to that dirt brain! yeh someday..' Irma yelled as she looked into the wind and the last blue vein faded.

* * *

'Why are we at a school?' asked Maria.

she was holding the hand of her colleague next to her in a classroom. Both detectives where sitting behind desks.

'Well...' silia began.

'Here at the school we have a little, erm, pest problem'

'We aren't exterminations!' snapped Joel.

'Hush!..You are familiar with these girls right?'

silia approached them and handed them pictures of the WITCH girls and Elyon.

'yes we are' Maria said.

'how do you know them?' Silia asked.

'Why should we tell you?'

'Because I am doing some detective work myself. These are my suspects and I need your help'

Meria and Joel looked at each other and sighed.

'They were in a case to do with this girl Elyon Brown, but was scrapped when she came back from her holidays' Maria Finally said.

'Anything else?' Silia could sence something else was hidden.

'We know her father. Irma, her dad alright? Can we go now?!' raged Joel.

'Not just yet!'

Silia sat back at his desk and put up his feet.

'I have an assignment for you, but first you need some training...' Silia glared at the two worried people who looked at each other.

**And here is Chapter 3 done wwooo! So.. what will the detectives do with their training. What has Silia got in mind? I'll up date as soon as I can. Please review!. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

5 blocks away from the school, Taranee, Nigel, HayLin and Eric are on their double date at a new hot teen club called 'the Mix'.

'aw your sweet!' Taranee sang loudly over the noise of the music and people enjoying themselves at Nigel.

'What?! The kid waned her doll back!' Nigel turned to Eric on the other side of the table who had his arm over HayLin.

'It's still soo sweet!' agreed HayLin.

'Dude your turin soft' mocked Eric as he flicked his dark hair.

'NO WAY I AINT!' argued Nigel.

'Mate, Your wearin the bracelet Taranee gave you for valentine's day last year! And it's got flowers, hearts and OH LORD IN HEAVEN! Your initials in Pink! Oh my oh my..' Eric argued back.

'DUDE I NEED SOME GUY TIME! HELP ME!' Nigel head-butted the table which left the girls and Eric in a hysteria of laughing.

Taranee got up still laughing.

'Be five min, just goin to the bathroom.' She said as she stood up and almost falling from laughter.

'I'm coming too! I gotta get this ketchup stain of my top before my mother kills me, literally!' Yelled HayLin.

Both girls walked into the bathroom unaware that 3 people were watching within the shadows and the liveliness of the crowd. The girls walked into an empty mirrored purple bathroom. Taranee walked into the stalls whilst HayLin tried to wash off the stain.

'Oh my gosh I've never laughed soo much in my life!' Began Taranee from the stall.

'Don't tell Irma that! *sigh* we have the best boyfriends!'

Once they stopped talking, A woman walked in with brown hair and a floral playsuit. The woman walked up to HayLin and stared at her. HayLin took little glimpses at the woman awkwardly still dabbing her shirt.

'Hi' said HayLin.

'Hi? Hi what HayLin? Who are you talking to?' Taranee asked finishing off.

The woman did nothing but put her finger to her lips and shushed HayLin. HayLin looked at her and realised she meet her before, and she began to realise even more that she held a syringe. HayLin slowly walked back and tried to run but it was too late. She was pinned up the mirror on the wall by the woman hands above her head and a rage of panic shot through HayLin.

'Taranee!' she yelped.

'Hold on what's up with you?'

**Flush**

Taranee was finished.

'RU….' Began HayLin before the woman stabbed her in the neck with the syringe and ran out the door.

HayLin then fell to the floor slumped up the wall.

'What are you saying? Hay…' Taranee stopped herself as she saw HayLin on the floor. HayLin's skin had gone the same as Irma's had but instead of blue her veins went a grey colour.

'Oh My God!' she pushed up her glasses.

She pulled out her phone and dialled a number as fast as she could.

'Irma! Get to 'The mix now!

_'ERRMM I am in the bath right now soo..'_

_'_IRMA I DON'T CARE! GET TO 'THE MIX' ASAP! IT'S A 911 EMERGENCY!' Taranee yelled.

_'Remind me to get that you a bullhorn so you can shout it out to the whole of town!' _Irma yelled back.

Taranee hung up and Dialled Will.

'Wow Matt! That was super cool! So far my fave!' Will said high-fiveiin the lead singer.

Wills phone then started to ring.

'_Will! No time to explain! 'the mix' now! FAST! HURRY!' _Taranee yelled and hung up. Almost defining Will on one ear. She then looked at the phone in confusion.

**_'Tell your friend to lower her volume! She almost blew out my Circuitry!' _**Will's phone complained.

'At least she doesn't have an annoying phone that won't SHUT UP!' Will yelled at the phone making the members of Wreak 55 look at her. She then stood and rubbed her head and spoke.

'I, erm, gotta go see you later Matt yeh?' Will then ran out the Garage into the dusk of Twilight.

**This is my chapter 4 done and dusted! please reveiw and right now i am working on chapter 5 so c ya next time!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The disco lights flashed a rainbow of colours on the dance floor, still packed with moving bodies.

On one table next to a white pillar sat two people one of them a woman in a playsuit.

'Congratulations Maria.' Began Silia.

'What for? Why did I have to do it to a teenage girl? And what happened to her skin?!' she began to freak.

'shh, look at your colleague' he replied calmly.

Both sat and looked at Joel in the darkness on the other side of the club. He stood in a black jacket and a pair of blue jeans next to the girl's toilet.

'Get ready.' Silia said to Maria glaring at Joel.

Cornelia ran through the doors of 'the mix' already getting lost within the crowd. Bumping into the people as she _ran_.

_'Bathroom!' _Taranee mentally yelled.

Cornelia stopped running and was now in the middle of the dance floor looking for a bathroom.

'yes!' she yelled when her blue eyes saw the sign to her left with a shifty looking man next to the door. She swore she saw him before but just couldn't remember.

Taranee sat next to HayLin around a hidden corner in the bathroom.

A sudden flash of light filled the room making Taranee hold her breath. It then followed a voice.

'Taranee?'

'Will! Over here!' Taranee poked her dark haired head around the corner.

Will then ran to her friend.

'so what's the big emergenc oh…' Will cut off herself once she saw HayLin on the floor.

Then another flash filled the room.

'Guys?'

'Irma over here!' Will waved her over.

'and are you nude under that towel?!' Taranee said as she looked up from HayLin to Irma.

'NO! I am descent. I have my underwear on if you didn't rush me I'd be dressed or at least let me finished my dang bath! And….' She looked at HayLin and sighed.

'What have you done now?' she continued.

'look it wasn't me!' Taranee looked at the girls.

'And we need to know who done this to her!' she continued.

'Hold that thought' Irma said as she vanished in light

'THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!' yelled Taranee.

Will turned to Taranee.

'Did you hear anything at all? Did she say anything?'

'Well no, wait she said Hi'

'That helps a lot!'

'Wait!' Taranee stretched out her arm to Will.

'she also said ''ru''… What does that mean?!' she shook Will.

'Whoa! Please Tara! Calm!' Will grabbed Taranee's arms.

'Done?' Silia asked Joel.

'Yeh let's get these people outa here!' Joel met the others at their table.

'but how?' Asked Maria.

'You're detectives aren't you?' Silia raised an eyebrow.

Both detectives looked at each other, nodded and walked to the DJ stand.

'Just calm!' Will comforted Taranee.

A flash of light filled the room again and Irma appeared dressed.

'Did you go home to change?' Questioned Taranee.

'What?! It's cold in ea!' she shrugged. She looked down at her friend worried.

'Did you find anything?'

'she said Ru…' Will sighed.

'BUT WHAT COULD IT MEAN?!' Taranee got annoyed.

'Well it could be, Rudy, Run, Rush, Oooh! Rubix cube!' Irma suggested.

'why would she say rubix…' Will begin

'THAT'S IT!, run!' interrupted Taranee.

'And who ever done this could still be in the club somewhere!' Taranee was hyped up and ready to move.

'Ok let's try to find out who done this and err Irma I need you to distract the boyfriends' Will said with easy leadership.

'Oh sure you guys get to do the 'dirty work' and what do I get?' She sarcastically said, strolling to the door pushing it open and eminently coming back in with an unctuous Cornelia.

'And we have another down!' she said pulling Corny to the others.

Her veins had gone and emerald-green.

'Did you find her like this?!' Will yelled running to them.

'Girl, I'm only here! And second yes! Plus some reason they're emptying the place! So no need to worry about boyfriends!' Irma started to panic.

**Bam! **

'Did they just lock us in?' Taranee looked wide eyed at the others.

**Hope you guys enjoy this! ;) will update as soon as possible. Thank you all for taking time to review my 1st FanFic this means something and will try and work off some to make the story better. xxxx -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The girls just stood still looking at each other.

'Please tell me they didn't…'

'I don't wanna know!' Irma sang closed eyes interrupting Will.

_'Guardians! Well what's left of you, come out with your wings up!' _yelled a male voice from the empty dance floor.

The 3 Guardians looked at each other taking very small steps towards the bathroom door, pressing their ears up against the wall.

'shall we go?' whispered Irma from the bottom of wall under Will.

'Do you think it's a trick?' Taranee asked above Will.

'I doubt their just gonna pull a rabbit out of a hat for us'

'They could' whispered will looking down to Irma.

_'Very well then, we'll play it my way'_ he said.

There was a five minutes silence. The girls looked up and down at each other.

'Maybe they've gone' whispered Taranee.

'We should leave like now' Irma stood.

Bullets then showered trough the wall like it wasn't even there making the girls take cover. Will shot to the stalls, Irma pushed herself up against the sinks huddled over and Taranee squashed herself up against a far wall close to the floor, her leg was badly cut and blood gashed out. The bathroom door just hung by its hinges which left the girls with a perfect view of their attacker.

'Well isn't that luck to bump into each other like this' Silia held the gun hip height staring at the girls. Two people stood at the ready by his side.

'Taranee you alright?' Will ran to her friend who stood limping.

'Yeh'

'The two sleeping beauties are perfectly fine' Irma approached them. Directly in front of the door.

'Well surprised shall I say that missy here is awake' he approached the door.

_'shall we run?' _Taranee asked the other two mentally.

'_yep! Tara u and Will get the girls, I'll sort these goons out!' _Irma replied.

Taranee limped to HayLin and Cornelia with Will who were covered with wood.

'What are you gonna do?' Spat Silia.

'One word'

'What?'

'Water!' She yelled pointing to the sink which spilled out a large amount of water. It trailed around her twice and hit the enemies sending them flying across to the other side of the building.

'Let's go!' Irma turned and yelled to her friends.

They ran towards the closed double doors, Irma took HayLin as Will ran to the doors.

'LOCKED DAMN IT!' she banged the doors.

'Well we need to get out of here quick!' Taranee looked back with Cornelia slumped on her shoulder.

'They're coming back!' she continued.

'Now that just proves my point' Silia turned to Maria and Joel getting up off the floor.

'they need to be destroyed!' He finished.

The trio strolled towards the girls, who were shifting against the walls.

Will shot an emery bolt at them to ward them off but they kept walking towards them.

The sudden loud police siren rang outside the doors.

'And here's my back up' Silia laughed.

'crap the po-po!' Irma shifted.

'_Mr Silia? This is Tom Lair! Open the doors we have our back up, and the building surrounded!'_

'Crap not just any po-po IT'S PAPA PO!' yelled Irma whilst she followed Will and a limping Taranee back to the bathroom.

'Will you stop saying PO-PO!' yelled Taranee.

'Oh I'll say po-po if I WANNA SAY PO-PO!' her heart now was racing through fear of being caught by her father.

**Crash!**

'Will fold now!' Taranee screamed.

Just as Will opened a fold, she fell to the floor with pink veins and a syringe poking out her back.

'please tell me you ain't gonna go on me too!' Irma turned to Taranee, she picked up Will.

'Where are the thieves?' Yelled Tom from the doors.

'Bathroom!' Joel replied.

Taranee slipped into the fold Cornelia wobbling from her shoulders followed by Irma struggling with her two friends but got through the fold in the nick of time. The police and the detectives poked their heads around the corner to look in the empty room with shattered mirrors.

'DAMN IT!' Silia roared.

**Hope my story is fine soo far tell me what you would like to happen** **the most to the WITCH girls! but lately I am struggling to keep up with my FanFics and School work but I will try and update oftern. Thank you! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the other side of Heatherfield, on a hill behind the now abandoned Fairground, a fold lit up the dark scenery and through it appeared I.T. struggling with the other girls half dragging, half carrying them onto the hill. Once they placed their out-cold friends on the flowing grass, both girls fell to the floor looking up at the stars illuminating the dark sky.

**_Ring Ring._**

Taranee picked up her phone.

'Hello?'

'Hi Mom. No I'm fine, I'm with the girls. No**,** their phones' died. Yeh all of them ,what a coincidence I know. Don't worry we're just on our way home. Ok love you. Bye'

Once Taranee put down the phone both girls looked at each other and smiled.

'How's your leg?' asked Irma looking at the bloody gash on her friend's leg.

'It hurts bad when I move but, AH!' Taranee screamed in pain.

Irma sat up and crawled over to her looking for something to use as a bandage and opted to use her turquoise scarf.

'Thanks' Taranee watched

'Hey no probz' Irma looked down as she loosely tied the scarf.

'AHH!' HayLin suddenly startled as she blew out a tornado from her Grey veined, framed mouth.

'WHOA!' Taranee yelled.

'HAYLIN!' Irma ran HayLin, hair blowing in her face.

'Snap out of it!' She screamed as she grabbed HayLin by the shoulders.

'Irma!, Taranee! What… what happened?' HayLin looked back and forth from the two sleeping pink and green veined friends to the two awake ones, blood flowing from the one and a few bruises on the other.

'Well, we got attacked by Silia and she got shot' Irma pointed to Taranee.

'still by Silia' she added.

'And he knows our WITCH secret' Said Taranee sat behind them.

'Thanks Tara for pointing out the obvious' Sarcastically said Irma turning to her.

'SSHH!' said HayLin she pushed her finger against her lips.

'what?' asked Taranee scanning her surroundings.

'COVER THEM!' panicked HayLin scrambling to her feet as the grey veins on her neck disappeared.

'What? Why?' Irma looked up at her.

Taranee and Irma then heard what HayLin could hear. People approaching them from the woods. Both of them then stood up and hurryingly helped HayLin cover up and hide Will and Cornelia.

'How though?!' said Taranee wide-eyed.

HayLin and Irma took off their jackets and anything they could use to cover up their friends once they done that, they looked at each other, shrugged and sat down on top of them. That left Taranee finally looking confused standing up alone.

'OK! JUST SIT DOWN!' Irma pulled Taranee down to the floor.

'Man I wish Corny was awake' she continued.

And from the trees, appeared 4 people. One of them a woman accompanied by 2 blonde men and a grey haired policeman with a single torch to light up the dark.

'Oh hey dad, What ya doin'?' innocently Said up at the policeman.

'I could ask you the same question and DON'T call me dad' duly said Tom.

'OK Pappie'

'No'

'Ye Olde Man?'

'No' Tom approached his daughter.

'Daddie?' Irma screaked in his shadow.

*sigh* What are you hiding?' Tom flashed the light in the three girls' faces.

'Nuthin' HayLin twirled one of her long purple pigtails.

'Whats wrong with your face?' Silia grimly smiled.

'Also nuthin'

'Just make-up' added Taranee.

All three girls nodded their heads at the same time.

'Let me look Whats under there' Tom was getting annoyed.

'Na we're comfy, But! Would you believe me if I said they were pillows?' Irma lent forward.

'Silia, Joel.' Looked back Tom.

'HEY GET OF ME!' yelled HayLin with Silia yanking her up to her feet by her arm.

'Why are you doing this?' helplessly yelled Taranee who was picked up from her seat and thrown over Joel's beefy shoulder.

'Get up Irma' scowled Tom.

'No. Consider this a daughter on strike' Irma crossed her arms.

'I have **no** daughter. She died ages ago' The officer coldly said pulling the brunette to her feet and into the prison of Maria's arms.

'DIED?! What like your first wife?' tears blocked Irma's vision as she yelled those words, she knew would only send more than shivers up her father's spine.

This then caused the policeman to stop, holding HayLin's jacket by the sleeve about to revel the contents of what lied underneath. Tom Lair then swung around and hit his daughter square in the nose giving her a nose bleed and causing her to fall from the force of the punch.

'Why are you doing this?' Begged Taranee, who was trying to get free from Joel's gorilla grip on her.

'Silia told me what you are. He told me you killed my first wife!'

How could we? *sniff* we were only like 2or 3 years old and like I'd kill my own Mother!' Irma staggered to her feet.

'I've seen enough evidence. You what take em, just take em way' Tom rubbed his head looking down then picked up Will and Cornelia without looking at them.

HayLin looked back to see her best friend walking eyes closed a waterfall of tears and blood flowing from her face with a Maria shaped band pushing her by the arm forward like a condemned man. HayLin was the second to be pushed into a black van.

**OOOOHHHH! LOL well thank you to the people again leaving me these reviews 4 my fanfic this is really great stuff for me xxxx and so With that to the next chaper!-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sun shone over Sheffield institute at midday. Matt sat alone waiting for the girls to turn up, no one had seen them today.

'Matt' a light haired boy named Nigel called, from the other side of the Cafeteria, followed by Eric.

'Hey guys what's up?' asked Matt.

'Have you seen Taranee or HayLin today, we've rang their cell's but there's no answer' Eric asked taking a seat opposite Matt. Nigel sitting left to Eric.

'No. Have you seen Will as well? I haven't seen her either' said Matt. He turned to seen Caleb and Elyon approaching their table.

'Have you seen the girls today? I'm starting to miss them' Caleb said sitting at the edge of the table.

'That's what we're talking about we haven't seen them all day'

'Ok I'm worried, I haven't seen Cornelia all day and Irma isn't at K-Ship, that means they'll have to who as the DJ?'

'*gulp* Uriah' They simultaneously said.

'_NA! Hey you lousy low-life's!'' _Screamed a terrible voice from the school radio.

'And there he is now. Look we had to leave the Club last night from our double date cuz these people kicked us out the place for some reason and now 'The Mix' is now closed off by the police!'

'Yeh everyone left in a huge crowd that we couldn't find them' agreed Eric.

Matt, Elyon and Caleb exchanged worried looks, they knew something happened and that something was wrong. This time they'll save the Guardians.

* * *

'Will wake up, Will wake up!' Said a familiar voice Will recognised even in the darkness of her eye lids.

Will slowly opened her eyes to see a blue eyed Cornelia with few green veins just leaving her face.

'What? Wher, Where are we?' Stuttered Will.

Will looked around her. She could see she was in a large white room with a large Paine of glass and in the middle of this white room where white blocks which she thought stood for their beds. They were placed in the WITCH order, she saw Irma, Taranee and the snoring HayLin sleeping facing the ceiling.

'I don't know, and for some reason those people are just staring at us and it's kinda creeping me out like A LOT!' Cornelia pointed to the glass.

Will saw not only her pink-veined reflection, but 20-30 people looking at the girls writing taking notes of something swapping turns to study something on the computers. Will could see something a black figure in the corner of the busy room, it had no visible face but Will could tell it was staring into her soul, as if it where scanning her.

'Will'

'Yeh?' Will snapped right out of the trance and turned to Cornelia behind her.

'I really think we should wake them up' Cornelia walked over to the others.

'Yeh erm Corny can you see that shadow?' Will followed the earth guardian.

'Where?' she looked around.

Will pointed to the shadow or where it was.

'There's nothing there. I think the herb mix has gone to your head' Cornelia patted Will on the back.

Will took another look into the room the shadow had defiantly gone.

* * *

The Girl was running. She ran as fast as she could through the Forest.

'Honey, Where are you?!. Please stop playing games' a woman's voice said echoing through the woods in a terrifying horror movie style tone.

The girl ran faster. The tears ran faster. She was dogging every tree that popped up in front of her. The girl looked around and found a clearing and she ran towards it and stopped once she reached the middle of the meadow for a rest. Something dripped from the sky and hit her face.

'Red rain? What next flying chiwawas'?' she said looking up to the sky but saw something different than clouds.

She saw bodies ripped and shredded but they were of her four friends. She tried to scream but all that came out was just a little whimper.

'Hello my child.' A feminine woman said.

The girl looked to the left to see a woman, quite young with ocean blue eyes, brown hair and blood dripping from her mouth. The girl could see a shadow behind the woman holding the limp body of the girl's father with two holes deep in his neck and red liquid bursting out.

'Your father hear was just divine for dinner, as where your friends.' The woman said whipping some of the blood with her index finger and liking it.

The girl looked up at the bodies and back at the woman.

'be careful guardian, there is soo much that is about to happen in yours and your friends' future, you'll wish to be dead' The shadow threw the corpse to the ground.

'Lunch time' the Shadow said to the woman.

The woman smiled with sharp canines on show as she walked to the girl frozen to the spot.

'Mom please' the girl began to cry.

'Don't worry darling it'll be over before you know it' the woman pushed a lock of the girl's brown hair behind her ear exposing her neck.

And just as the woman's teeth had bitten into the girl's flesh, the dream was over. Irma gasped for air as she woke up in a white room with Will by her side.

**Thats it for the moment guys! please review these chapters and tell me what you think thanks ;) xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'Whoa! What's up?' Will put her pale hand on Irma's shoulder.

'Just had a nightmare nothing special but I'm fine' sitting up on her white block as she put a lock of hair behind her ear.

'Err you've got something on your neck' Will pointed to two small holes on the side of her friend's neck who raised her hand to feel two raw holes.

'It's just a weird cut is all when we got attacked.' Irma then spotted the people in lab coats.

'What the..?' she continued.

'Yeh that's what we wanna talk about we just need to wake up the other two' Will walked to Taranee to wake her up from her slumber.

Irma's thoughts turned to the end of the dream she had, the woman was her mother just the way she remembered her from all those years ago. 'But how can her bite become real? Hold on! She wasn't a vampire!' She thought.

'Guys come over here' Cornelia yelled from the right side of the room.

Once there the girls huddled in the corner discussing about how they got there.

'So a father turned on his own, ouch.' Will looked up at the water guardian opposite her.

'How do ya feel?' asked Cornelia.

'Just great I feel like skipping around the room throwing bloody flower petals everywhere!' snapped Irma.

'Ok, so we all know how we got here but what I wanna know is why there is people staring at us through glass' HayLin glanced over her shoulder at the people who pressed themselves up against the glass with wide-eyes staring at the girls.

'Obviously they don't know how to blink' said Irma also looking.

'Or breathe' added Taranee.

'Irma before we came here you said something about your dad's first wife… who was she and what is it about?' Asked HayLin.

'Ermm…' She replied looking at the ground.

'I don't mean to pry or anything..' HayLin shook her hands worryingly.

'I'll tell you late, in private' Irma glared at her best friend who nodded.

'Well, well, well… Isn't it the guardians, finally wake are we?' Silia walked through a door on the other side of the room along with the shadow Will saw earlier.

'NA we're just sleepwalking' Irma said crossing her arms.

'YOU!' Will yelled moving away from the group.

'Will!' Taranee tried to pull Will back but failed as Will's quintessence charged ,her hair going static.

'You are going to regret messing with the guardians!'

Will then shot her energy towards Silia but was somehow reflected in mid-air and shot back to Will sending her flying; crashing onto her own block bed. The girls on the other side of the room shivered when they heard Will hit the bed.

'I felt that' Irma clenched her teeth as the others ran to Will, she then followed.

'How did you do that?!' Cornelia turned to the two people, helping Will up to her feet.

'Our special helpers' the shadow pointed to the glass.

'Has developed a deflector shield, protecting the human from any type of magic, re-bouncing it to the attacker. We activated it exactly one week ago today.' The shadow moved more closer to the girls.

'Blunk sniff out girls, Blunk talent's smell' Blunk looked up to Elyon.

Matt, Caleb and Elyon needed some more help with finding the guardians so their only option was their own blood hound. Blunk, who they managed to find in a dumpster behind the school.

'If his ability is to smell he would have had a shower a long time ago' whispered Elyon to Matt.

'Ok Blunk I got Cornelia's sweater from her locker now sniff!' Caleb handed the pastling a green jumper.

'BLUNK GOT TRAIL! Follow Blunk!' the small creature hopped out the garbage and ran down the alley followed by the girl's saviours.

'What do you want with us Mr…?' asked Taranee shoulder to shoulder with HayLin and Cornelia.

'Mrs Mors' the shadow replied.

'MRS?! Awkward!' Irma looked at each of the girls.

'Anyway, we want to tell you girls a little story' began Silia.

Both he and Mrs Mors circled the group twice until they stood behind one of the beds.

'The story well, legend goes back to the time of Vikings…'

'Why do we have to listen again?' HayLin sighed.

'SShh' Mrs Mors raised a shadowy finger.

**Sorry for the long wait I have been struggling with this chapter and the next one and how they will fit in with the story and sorry for the short chapter I want to get the legend on one chapeter :/ lol Anyway please review and I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far ;) xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'_The legend is based in old days Heatherfield,_

_There was once a small tribe of people populating the town. Half humans the other half something else. The humans knew what the other half where. Witches and they were ok with it until the main founding family's judgement day.'_

Little huts, 20 of them, stood strong in a circle, every hut owned by a family. In one hut lived one of the many witches in the village of Heatherfield. A teenage red-haired German girl ran out the hut chasing her younger sister.

'Got ya Rebekah!' Adelaide Quintessence, tickled her sister until a blonde woman walked out their hut.

'Adelaide! I need you.'

'But mother I'm'

'A young Lady does not back chat her mother; you will do as I say now. Rebekah go find your father.' The younger sister then skipped happily into the forest.

The mother and daughter walked into the hut to see the other witches of the village, the water, fire, earth and Air mothers and daughters.

'Sisters, I know of what has happened when the fold between worlds opened up.' The mother of the Quintessence family began.

'Yes I think we all know that the humans want to kill the next monster that walks through the fold that opens' the Mexican accent came from the mother of the Fire family.

'It was fair considering the fact that the monster killed the Frantin's son' the mother of the water family stood, a thick accent in her voice that could be British.

'And mankind want to destroy these creatures, but we, as elemental witches will not stand for it. Therefore we all have agreed our daughters shall become guardians of the veil guided by the world of good, Kandracar'. The Quintessence mother continued.

'Do you really think that it is a good idea?' the mother of the air family looked over at the daughters of each family laughing enjoying one another's company.

'It is what Kandracar asked for and we shall do their will' rang the strong French voice of the Earth family mother who stood tall next to the quintessence mother.

_'The girls became guardians, but they also became something else with the defeat of their first enemy. They turned against their own village, setting fires in huts, floods, earthquakes, freak tornadoes and plenty of lightning flashes. The humans had enough once they helped to kill the whole Frantin family and decided to enlist of help from the mothers who helped to create the evil. The only way to kill the first of the guardians was to drain them completely of their powers and to trap their souls in these white blocks.'_

'MOTHER PLEASE!' Cleoemera Water (the guardian of water) begged her mother, who was tying her daughter down onto a white block. And on the side of the white block were blue water symbols which begin to glow up.

'We haven't done anything!' Queenoto Earth (the guardian of earth) screamed, her symbol glowing brighter.

'Farewell my friends' said Etta Fire (the fire guardian).

One by one, in the large circle of 5 blocks, each of the guardians looked at each other for the last time in their living lives as they cried. And then something magical happened. Whilst the mothers chanted out Latin spells, the elemental symbols on the blocks engulfed the girls in colours of their elements, screams could be herd as the colours drew up to the midnight sky. Once the colours where at the point where they were coming out of the guardians' chests, the colours snapped away and changed into the elemental dragons (** as seen on ****Ambush At Torus Filney) **which flew into the night sky as the guardians turned into ash and melted into their blocks. One the one block sat the heart of Kandracar. The dragons then flew into the heart sending a bright white light out blinding the people surrounding the ritual.

'We had to destroy our daughters, you humans are most likely more monsters than what's coming out the folds!' Mother of the water family yelled running to attack the one man who stood laughing at the show. She was then stopped by the mother of the Air family.

'Let's take the heart back to Kandracar' the fire mother picked up the heart and handed it to the quintessence mother.

_'__so?...'_

'What does this completely pointless story have to do with us?' Irma sat on her block arms crossed.

Silia looked up at her,

'You girls are the guardians, we know that because we injected each of you well accept one' he looked over at Taranee who looked at the others eyes scared.

'To be sure you were the guardians and if you weren't you'd be fine. And you are more powerful than the girls in the legend according to our spies. And even a little lie can make your loved ones join an army against you.' He added.

'What lies have you TOLD MY FATHER YOU FREACKIN' CREEP?!' Irma yelled as her hands turned to water, stomping towards Silia.

'Look at me!' HayLin pushed her friend on the chest to stop her from going any closer, 'You are better than him ignore what he has to say!' she comforted.

'Say that to your mother!' Mrs Mors pointed to the glass.

'MOM!' HayLin ran to the glass.

She saw her mother hands to her mouth shocked at her daughter. HayLin saw Tom Lair next to her talking to her mother making her cry more.

'DAD STOP TELING HER LIES!' Irma banged on the glass.

He just looked up and escorted Mrs Lin out the little lab and out the door.

'Why are you doing this SERIOUSLY?' demanded Cornelia. Her hand turned to a fist and once it opened a little daisy turned up.

'You are too powerful for the human race to handle and frankly, you've already been attacking humans' the shadow walked in front of Silia closer to the three other girls.

'We haven't even attacked any on…' Taranee began.

'Mr Collin's?' Silia muttered.

'NO WE.. oh yeh.' Nodded Taranee.

'But that was a mistake! We thought he was someone else!' yelled Will.

'Either way he remembers and he is now in our army.' Mrs Mors straightened up.

'What?!' said Will who was shocked.

'He will help destroy the guardians' said Silia as he lead the way out the room followed by the shadow.

The girls huddled together and said nothing. For once they were scared but they all knew that somewhere out in the free world help was on it's way.

**please review and I will do my best to upload new chapters as often as I can. Thank you everyone who have commented on my pervious chapters! ;)xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'Blunk know they here! Blunk smell them!' the small guy sworn as he looked up to the luminous sky scraper. The quartet had been looking for the WITCH girls all day without success so far.

'Elyon, can't you just contact Taranee?' Caleb turned to his queen.

'Do you think I haven't been trying? There's something blocking their brains and I can't get past it!' Elyon said hands on her head.

'Try again! Your powers could be stronger here, Blunk insists' Matt was eager than ever to see his girlfriend again.

'I'll give it my best shot' sighed Elyon.

_'Taranee! Taranee!'_

An awkward silence filled the girls' white prison. Lent up the large pain of glass was HayLin with Irma by her side comforting her. Will and Cornelia stood at the other side of the room discussing about how they were to get out of the clean hell. This left Taranee lying down on her block daydreaming about how her long shaggy-haired boyfriend was doing without her. Then a sudden familiar voice made her startle.

'_Taranee!' _

The fire guardian sat up looking blankly around the room.

_'Elyon? How but where?'_

_'Don't matter we found you! Are the others with you? Tell me where you are!' _

_'Yeh, we're in some white lab room thing but…'_

_'That narrows it down!'_

_'I DON'T KNOW WHERE! We were blind-folded on the way in and STOP CUTTING ME O…'_

_'Connect the others to the conversation...Sorry' _Elyon realised what she did.

Taranee sighed as she looked at the other guardians from HayLin and Irma to Will and Cornelia. They were now linked in.

'_GUYS! Good news I think we found you!' _sang Elyon.

'_Elyon! Hey!' _Cornelia smiled.

_'Whoa hold up what do you mean ''think?!'' _asked Irma who looked at HayLin with a raised eyebrow.

_'Well we're outside some building, Blunk the blood hound sniffed you guys out, I'm here with Caleb and Matt and…'_

The link to Elyon was cut short. The others stood looking at each other worrying for the wellbeing of Elyon and the boys.

'What the hell happened to them?' yelled Cornelia.

'No point in asking us Corny, we're just as confused as you' Irma shrugged.

'Well, well, well, Looks like you've got company in your magical prison!' Silia crashed open the door with Joel, Tom Lair dragging one of the 'heroes' each into the room like him. Maria followed dangling Blunk from his heals holding her nose.

'Why did I get the rotten smelling one?' moaned Maria.

'Well it covers up your stink' Joel mocked as he flung a limp Matt on the floor in his Shaygon form.

'MATT!' The red head ran to her boyfriend.

'Oh shut up will you!' Tom sighed as he threw Caleb next to them.

'CALEB!' Blond hair flew in the wind from Cornelia who appeared next to the scratched up Brown haired boy.

'ELYON!' HayLin went towards her out cold friend

'BLUNK!' Taranee too ran towards the group of bodies.

Irma looked at her friends and at her father wondering what to say and who to go to.

'Dad?' She put her arms out for a hug. Mr Lair shook his head.

'Worth a shot' She sighed as she put her arms down and held up Elyon's head.

Once the four masterminds left the room the girls sat by their friends' sides waiting for them to wake.

*Cough Cough* Elyon woke .

'Hey! Hey! You're okay!' Cornelia turned to Elyon holding her hand.

'Where are we?' Elyon looked around the room and back to Cornelia.

'White hell… Welcome back buddy!' Irma patted Elyon on the back as she moved next to Will paces way.

'Great rescue mission Eli so… What next?' asked HayLin

'I don't know we were supposed to save you guys but…' started Elyon.

'Lights out!' One of the scientists exclaimed as the bright room went dark.

* * *

It was the same dream. The girl was running through the same dense dark forest but this time towards something. She was looking for someone or something.

'Run away honey! GO AWAY!' the woman's voice got louder as the girl got closer.

'Just try and stop me!' she whispered.

* * *

She looked around. She saw she was in her safe and trashy room.

'phew just a dream' the red head sat up.

'No… this is the dream and I'm here to help.' A curly haired ginger girl next to the mirror on the other side of the room.

'WHO ARE YOU?!' Will pulled up the blanket.

'Adelaide Quintessence. And I'm sure you've heard of me, and I Know you know my story… our story. Yet you know a lie it was only partly true.'

* * *

'So you are…' Began Taranee in her favourite place. The school library.

'Etta Fire. And you aren't the only guardian being visited by the original Guardians. And we want to help you avoid our fate.' Etta crossed her arms as she lent up against the bookshelves.

* * *

'So? What are you gonna do? Haunt our captors?' Cornelia flicked her golden hair on the ice of the ice rink. Her favourite place.

'We will help you escape and don't push me you cerveau salete!' Queenoto Earth stood opposite in the dull room.

* * *

'And what's your plan?' HayLin asked in the silver dragon restaurant.

'We will plan out your escape and we will come to you all, but not in dream state.' Lian-chee Air (the air guardian) explained.

'So you'll be in ghost from?'

'You bet' Lian-chee nodded.

'COOL!' HayLin couldn't wait.

**Soo sorry for the long wait guys. With my b'day on thursady and my dad's yesterday, I was kinda occupied also with homework :'( so hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;) xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'Why aren't you running away?!' The voice echoed in between the trees.

'Cuz they *pant* are *gasp* my friends. I will not let them be alone with her!' Irma ran into the meadow. But instead of her friends stood a teenage girl same height as her.

'Water guardian! Finally! I have been trying to contact you all night! Listen to me! ' the dark haired Cleoemera Water yelled.

'No! honey listen to me! Your mother!' a woman stood to the right of Cleoemera.

'Listen I am Cleoemera Water and I'm on your side! the good side. I want to help you escape!'

'No! she wants to help Silia! Have you ever heard the saying never trust a girl with brown eyes?!' Irma's mother nodded Cleoe's way.

'Say that again and you'll meet my friend tidal wave!' she threatened.

'HEY!' Irma shouted unaware of a large shadow was behind her.

'Honey…'

'No! A what the hell is happenin and B are you the ah!' she shocked as the shadow's hands wrapped around her neck. Irma's vision blurred faster than she could scream and she started to choke and rive up a warm red liquid. She tried to yell out but nothing but air came out.

'I told you to run.' Her mother menacingly said.

'NOO!' Cleoemera yelled as she was held back from saving the younger guardian.

'AHH! NO!' startled Irma as she shot up sitting up on her block.

'Whoa whoa shhh shh! It's ok! Ok?' Matt was next to her with his hand on her shoulder. He was now in his human form

'Wha?' she started.

'It's alright what ever happened; it's just a dream ok'

'How did you…?'

'Well screaming and jolting in bed isn't normal sleep.'

Matt walked away to his bed poisoned against the far wall with Elyon, Caleb and Blunk's bed next to his. Once Matt was back in bed and fast asleep Irma couldn't get back to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream and her neck really ached. A slow tingly feeling itched in her neck and as she coughed a coppery taste crept up her throat.

*Cough Cough!*

The blue eyed girl slowly moved her hand away from her mouth she felt something wet and warm but couldn't see what it was in the darkness. She shrugged and whipped whatever it was on her denim jeans. Irma then stood up and walked over to the glass and placed her hand on it. She couldn't see anyone in there.

*Cough* _'lucky they get to all go home.' *_Cough* _'what on earth is wrong with my throat?!' _she thought still choking up whatever it was that came out her mouth.

One by one the scientists filled the tiny room they noticed one was awake already but they didn't care. The lights flashed on and an alarm bell rang waking the rest of the crew up.

'I'm beginning to get sick of that alarm' moaned Cornelia rubbing her eyes.

'I've heard it once and already it pisses me off.' Caleb stumbled to his girlfriend.

'Was it just me or did you guys have a weird dream last night?' Taranee asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeh somethin about Lian-chee?' HayLin stretched. *Cough Cough Cough cough*

'well mine was about Queenoto'

'Adelaide.' Will raised her finger, walking towards Matt who sat up in his bed waiting for a hug for her. *Cough Cough*

'Etta'

'When do you think they will contact us?' Cornelia wondered.

'Ok ok girls… what the hell are you talking about?!' Elyon asked with Herself Matt, Blunk and Caleb left in the dark.

'Yeh plus My dream was way different *cough cough cough cough* DAMN COUGH!' Irma whipped her hands on her leg again. Since 5 O'clock that morning so she didn't bother looking at what she choked u, even when the lights came on.

The others in the room saw what she was whipping on her leg something red and a lot of it. They strait away became concerned.

'Whats that you've been whipping on your leg?!' Will exclaimed.

Irma then looked down to see what they saw.

'Crap' was the only word she said before going dizzy.

'Hey got ya' HayLin appeared by her side clutching her arm. *COUGH COUGH*

'Seriously you're still barking? You've been doing that since this morning when I woke ya up' Matt climbed to his feet.

'What?' said Will still by his side.

'Yeh she was shouting and everythin told her it was just a dream'

Will then marched away from Matt to Irma.

'Tell me what happened in the dream' she demanded.

'Ok erm… *Cough* Well a girl I think was Cleoemera was there. She said she'd been having trouble contacting me.'

'Anything else think hard!' Will exclaimed.

'Her? Think?! Like that will happen!' Laughed Cornelia.

'Cornelia!' Elyon hit her.

'Though you're not wrong' she whispered.

Taranee looked over her glasses at the two as HayLin just rolled her eyes.

'something came behind me and strangled me then Matt woke me up' Irma shuddered at the dream.

*cough cough*

'Well…' began Will.

'No there's more to that. There's something you're not telling.'

_'Taranee keep the HELL OUT MY HEAD!' _mentally screamed Irma_._

_'WELL TELL THEM! And about this woman you're hiding. I mean who is she?' _answered Taranee staring at Irma who stared back.

'What?' Will and HayLin looked from the two secretly talking.

'Blunk think they thinkie thinkie talk yes?' Blunk helped to break the silence.

'Well? We're all waiting?' Caleb asked.

Taranee's head shot towards Him and Will then spoke. *cough cough*

'She's keeping a little secrete about some...' Taranee spoke before getting interrupted.

'OK! I'll tell you guys I did promise an explanation when we got captured. And yes Hay Hay it's about this first wife…' Irma sighed.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! HAHAHA hope you guys enjoy this and again sorry 4 the long wait and thank you 4 the AMAZING reviews (they help alot!) and see you on the next chapter! xxxx ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'So, what do you guys know soo far about this first wife gal?' Irma glanced between everyone in the room.

'Nothin and quit stalling!' Cornelia began to get aggravated.

'yey.' Sighed Irma.

'Alright, well this thing starts off when I was like 3 years old and when we never lived in Heatherfield but we were on holiday in the mountains of Wales…'

**_Flashback!_**

There was greenery everywhere, over mountains and stretched out for miles. A family of three at their campsite within the trees of a Wood.

'I'll just put her down for her nap, we are good for the night now' a tall brown haired woman strutted out the tent towards a dark-haired man.

'It's nice you know out here… why don't we move here?' The woman sat next to her husband looking up at the starts between the trees.

'Anywhere is great as long as I have my two favourite girls' he kissed his wife.

Then a sudden crunch of leaves came behind the couple, only the woman heard it. She looked around to see the cause of the noise but found no source.

'You ok? Liz?' asked Tom also scanning the woods to see what she was looking at.

'Yeh… just thought I heard something… Doesn't matter Tom' Liz looked at the fire poking it with a stick.

*Crunch*

'There it is again!' She startled.

*crunch*

'Ok yeh I heard it' Tom rose from his seat.

Both looked at their surroundings.

'Hello? Any one there?' Tom walked towards the edge of the campsite.

Tom then flew to the other side of the suite and hit a tree hard. He fell to the floor unconscious.

'TOM!' screamed Liz as she ran towards him.

'Mommy? What happening? What happen to daddy? He ok?' a young girl emerged from the green tent.

'Oh it's ok honey dad just tripped' Liz picked up her daughter looking at her husband.

'Ha! Tripped that's funny, just like it's going to be funny when you meet an untimely demise' a dark face-less figure strolled out the shadows of the trees.

'How dare you be here! You can't be here! Your dead!' Liz squeezed her child against her body in an attempt to protect.

'Mommy I scared! Who the mean man?' the girl shivered in her mother's arms.

'I AM A WOMAN! An your scared? Come here darling, I'll give you something to be scared about!' The shadow moved closer to the huddled family on the cold floor.

'STAY AWAY FROM HER!' yelled Liz pushing the child back.

'What? What happened?' whispered Tom as he came back around.

'Tom listern to me take Irma and when I give the signal I want you to run' Liz whispered back.

'But Liz!'

'Please I want you to run and get out of here as fast as you can. Take the next plane out of the country if anything happens to me, but never come back. I love you both' Liz kissed Tom and Irma on the cheeks.

'AW that's so sweet! Well time to say bye bye' The shadow woman's hands changed to grey energy balls.

'NOW! GO NOW!' Liz pushed her family to their feet pushing them away from the suite also missing the shadow's strike which just hit the tree where sat.

The father ran with the daughter in his arms to the top the nearest mountain without taking second glances back.

'Where mom?' The 3 year old Irma looked up at her dad.

'She's ok hun. I hope' Muttered Mr Lair under his breath at the last part.

A large grey bubble expanded and exploded on the ground covering the trees and grassland.

'God no.' the words slipped out of Tom's mouth. He held his daughter tight hoping his wife was fine.

He ran down the steep slope of the mountain making his way back to the suite of the smack down. When he arrived she was nowhere to be seen. Still with his daughter in his arms, he saw a little necklace gleaming in the dim light of the dying fire. It was his wife's necklace he gave her on her birthday 2 weeks before their holiday but it wasn't around her neck where it belonged.

'Why mommy's necklace on the floor? Where is she?' Irma started to well up.

'She left it for you. She's watching you somewhere safe now' Tom placed the trinket around her neck, hugging her tighter as he too welled up.

**_End of flashback!_**

**Well this one was kinda hard to write but I hope it was worth while! xxxx ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'Oh… so that was your secrete… I guess it was kinda a family secrete.' Awkwardly said Taranee who now felt guilty in pressuring her friend into revealing all she had hidden.

'Tara it's ok. I guess it had to *cough* come out sooner or later' Irma patted Taranee on the back.

Most of the girls were crying, they couldn't imagine witnessing their mother's death or to lose her at a young age.

'What's up with you guys?!' said Irma looking around.

'I couldn't imagine being there that young' Elyon replied.

'Hey you lost both your parents!'

'But I never saw them die!'

'Fair point' Will nodded.

Matt noticed that Irma wasn't at least crying. 'Aren't you upset bringing back up that memory?'

'What?! I guess I got used to the fact that living in the past wouldn't bring her back and I couldn't go on with my life living with the constant memory'

'So you haven't got the necklace?' Asked HayLin.

'Oh no I have it. In fact I got it on na!' Irma pulled out a Old looking heart shaped locket with hints of turquoise and silver engraved flowers on the cover.

'AWWWW! So cute! Out dated jewellery' Cornelia scowled at the chain.

'Blunk can you go hug Miss uptight here? And don't forget to get some of your toe jam in her hair as well' Said Irma pointing to Cornelia who shot up and ran away from the pastling.

'BLUNK NO SCARY! BLUNK ONLY WANT HUG!' Blunk yelled chasing her around the room not stopping.

'So altogether what was the dream about?' Caleb wanted at least something to do whilst being stuck in prison for not exactly his first time.

'Ok well I was running in some forest again and…'

'Wait, again?' Taranee stared over the rim of her glasses.

'Yeh. My last dream was when we first came here. I was in some wood and I could hear my birth mom's voice kinda chasing me and then you guys where kinda… *cough* dead. And then She was in front of me and then she killed me by sucking on my neck! Motherly love hey.'

'Like a vampire?! I LOVE VAMPIRES! I love breaking night! SOO team wolfs. I mean Jacob Noir sounds nice… Don't tell Eric!' panicked HayLin.

'That morning I saw something on your neck. Two little holes. Are they from the dream?' Will remembered pointing at the scabs. Cornelia still being chased by Blunk in the background.

'Yup and this dream I got strangled at the end. WOO!' Irma punched the air jokingly

'I was running to something instead of away and in the same point I stopped in the last dream *cough*, I stopped in this one and Cleoemera and Ma where arguing over who I should go to.' Irma stood.

'Well at least the cough is getting better!' Elyon stated also getting up.

'So what are the old guardians doing?' questioned Irma.

'They want to help us escape and they're coming up with a plan. We just need to sit and wait' expressed Will leaning up the glass ignoring the stupid gestures behind her from the scientists.

'Explain why there here again?' Taranee pointed out.

'OW. OUCH!' exclaimed Will ripping the heart of Kandracar from her neck which left a burn mark on her chest. The heart began to glow brighter and brighter shooting out pink, blue, red, green and grey coloured beams each going to the blocks with the elemental symbol glowing on the front to match the colours.

Blunk then stopped chasing Cornelia and everyone in the room lined up against the window hoping the scientists wouldn't see.

'Well Taranee, they are studying how you guys got your powers and how you can be permanently stopped.' Adelaide's ghost appeared from the pink beam.

'That means no coming back as ghosties or angels or reincarnation as poop!' Cleoemera appeared from the blue beam.

'Why poop?' Etta asked stepping away from the red beam.

'I dunno why die?' Lian-chee walked away from her grey beam.

'There's your reason' Cleoemera pointed to Lian-chee.

'We are here to be serious. Grow up you two' Queenoto settled with her green beam.

'Demand much?' Cleoemera muttered.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?!' snapped Queenoto.

'Remind you of someone? Two for that matter?' Taranee whispered to Will who chuckled.

'What?' Cornelia and Irma said at the same time. The two looked at each other shrugged at looked at the other guardians.

'We are CLEAQ. We know you, WITCH; but we do not believe we have met the other four.' Spoke Etta.

'I am Elyon Queen of Meridian.' Began Elyon stepping forward.

'Ah your majesty' Queenoto bowed.

'Kiss up' Muttered Cleoemera.

'We all have our kiss ups' Irma added nodding her head towards Cornelia next to her, who scowled back at Irma.

'I am Matt regent of Earth' Matt too stepped forward.

'I'm Caleb a head knight of meridian'

'I Blunk I help guardians a lot and little knight yes?!' Blunk stepped forward.

The old guardians nodded in sync.

'Thank you. We know how you all will escape. Follow our instructions to the letter and you'll be free in no time' spoke Lian-chee.

The guardians would be free soon. But it will come with a hard battle they never encountered before.

**How will they escape from the white hell? But will they get cought?! NA just messing with ya! haha Please leave some reviews and i'll try and update soon! )xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

'What?! We have to do what to kill WHO?!' Taranee yelled looking at the older guardians. It was a good thing that the room was sound proof.

'No, no, no, no. We have blocked their vision in so they will be forced to get in as they think you will be escaping and once they open the door, you attack them. ' Adelaide began scanning the row of teens the same age she and her friends where when they died.

'Only to knock them out long enough to escape the building.' added Queenoto.

'Why can't the scientist see you and what we're doing?' Will looked back at the pain of glass and the frantic scientist behind her.

'Well… I put a little something for them to look at during our visit' Cleoemera smiled looking at the glass.

On the other side of the glass people were screaming and looking for the key for the door to the guardians' cell.

THIS IS A TRICK! THERE'RE ESCAPING!' one screamed.

'WHERE ARE THE KEYS?!'

'HOW CAN THEY DO THAT?!' Another yelled pointing to the glass.

On the glass as a giant image of a meadow with a sun setting in the background filling up the glass. In the meadow was WITCH in their guardian forms each one posing next to a giant text saying 'Be back soon!'.

'HAHA! Nice one babe' Laughed Irma as Cleoemera winked back.

'Any way, we'd better hurry and go this ghost for is beginning to drain us.' Said Etta

'But remember be quick escaping… this room blocks your teleporting powers but once outside do anything to get this is building' Lian-Chee's voice faded along with her ghostly body and her friends.

This left the group stood alone in the room until they turned to the door. *Bang* *bang* they were banging down the door as a solution to get into the room.

'Ready guys?' asked Will, shooting energy through her body.

'Ready.' They simultaneously said charging up their powers.

The door then flew to the floor landing at the feet of Joel, Maria and the scientists.

'How did you do that?!' Maria yelled looking at the glass whitest Joel and the others marched towards the gang.

'NOW!' screamed Will shooting her beams at the crowd.

The girls and Elyon shot their powers at them as the boys knocked some of the scientists out. Once the mystical battle was over they all ran for the door and into the corridor.

'Will fold now!' yelled HayLin catching a glimpse of Silia making his way to their prison.

'HEY HOW'D YOU GET OUT?!' Silia ran towards them just as Will opened a fold.

The boys were forced into the fold first then they were followed by Elyon, Cornelia, Will and Taranee. But on the other side of the fold Irma and HayLin where in a spot of bother.

'Got ya! You little pests!' Silia laughed holding HayLin by the arm as other people surrounded them.

'Let go!' HayLin tried to pull her arm away but it was no use.

'You know what I'm getting tired of you .Ralph. And your bloody pets' spat Irma struggling in the grip of the scientists who, where dazzled by the large fold.

'What you gonna do? Hum?! Cry about it?' mocked Silia.

'Well…' Irma said nodding at HayLin then looking up at the sprinkler on the ceiling.

Water then showered over the people in the crowed corridor.

'HA! It's just a bit of water what harm can it do?' a smile of victory widened across Silia's face. HayLin looked down at the floor accepting her defeat.

'Well you all need to chill out' Irma looked Silia in the eyes.

Then the water droplets on him and his pets started to freeze as their skin turned ice blue; freezing them where they stood. Irma moved the stiff arm from around her neck and walked over to HayLin Who, done the same.

'I don't know how I done that, but we'd better get going' said Irma pointing to the fold. HayLin nodded and walked through the fold then was followed by Irma. Once the two girls where through the fold closed, leaving the people as ice sculptures in a warm hall.

**sorry this is the only chapter for a while and sorry it's short as this chapter has been the bloody death of me as i had 2 re-write it many times :( . But please review thank you! xxxx :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

'Where are they?!' Taranee started to panic worrying where HayLin and Irma where as she was looking around herself. She and the others where in a sewer somewhere under the streets of Heatherfield.

'Don't worry they'll be ok but we need to cover up our tracks.' Will placed her hand on Taranee's tanned shoulder. She then pulled out the heart of Kandracar to close the fold.

And just as the fold began to shrink, both HayLin and Irma fell out the fold to fall on the water-logged sewer floor.

'EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!' yelled HayLin shacking her arms wildly to get the sewage off.

'Eh we've had worse' added Irma standing to her feet.

'Hey where are the others? HayLin asked the girls noticing Elyon, Caleb, Blunk and Matt had gone.

'They went back to Meridian, they haven't been there for 3 days. And Matt had to go home he was worried about his mother' Replied Will.

'AND MY SHOES ARE RUINED THANKS TO YOUR FOLDING WILL!' interrupted Cornelia looking down at her favourite shoes which were now ruined from the sewage.

'So where are we now? It stinks like Corny's attitude.' Irma looked around the group in the cold Closter phobic halls.

'Oh ha, ha you know we're underground. My domain.' Cornelia scowled at Irma.

'Yeh and look down. Water. Kinda my domain too dirt brain.' Irma scowled back.

'Ok you two, we aren't going anywhere if you two can't settle your differences.' Will pushed the two away from each other's faces.

'Now we need to find a way out of this place. Which way do you recon we should go?' Taranee looked down the dark halls both ways.

'I say we split up and each go down the halls and meet up in say 10 minutes if we find an away out.' HayLin skipped towards Taranee and Irma.

'Nice idea HayLin. Corny you come with me.' Will pulled on Cornelia's arm, yanking her down the corridor, as Will got out the heart to light the way.

'Ok and DON'T CALL ME CORNY!' Cornelia's voice echoed and bounced of the walls.

'So it's us three then.' Irma muttered looking back at Taranee and HayLin.

'Let's go!' HayLin started to walk down the corridor the opposite way of the other two.

'Oh god cobwebs… Means spiders, spiders and more spiders.' Moaned Taranee as the trio walked into the dark.

'Hey Taranee there's a spider on your shoulder.' Joked Irma.

'AAAAAAHHH!' Taranee lit up a fire ball to see and kill the spider.

'HAHAHA, only kidding!'

Taranee stopped walking and glared at the girl.

'I hate you.' Taranee said as she resumed walking catching up to HayLin.

'Come on happy, Whats up?' Will looked at her friend who was sulking as they walked on.

'What? I'm starving and My shoes are now wrecked' Cornelia kicked the murky water as they walked in the dimly pink lit caverns.

'Well…' began Will before she was interrupted by the sound of someone walking behind them.

'Sshh!' Hushed Will looking back at where they came in the dark.

'Hello?' Cornelia squinted her eyes to see what was behind them.

The footsteps came closer and closer and the two girls began to run.

'I don't bloody know! All I know is there's three corridors and we can just walk down them.' Irma pointed to three black corridors.

'But Taranee's fire. And there's no lights'

'You're scared of the dark aren't you?' sighed Irma.

'Maybe' HayLin twisted one of her long pigtails.

'HayLin, why don't you come down the first corridor with me and we come back to look at the other. Yeh?' Asked Taranee.

'That's better' HayLin cheered up.

The trio then split up to explore the dark halls. Taranee and HayLin in the first one and Irma in the last one.

'Will where the heck are we going?!' Cornelia yelled hearing the footsteps run after the pair.

'I don't know! Just follow the halls!' Will yelled to her friend behind her.

'You know what Will…' Cornelia sighed taking the heart from Will and opening a fold.

'What about the other's?' Will stopped running.

'We'll save them. But now we need to save us!' Cornelia yelled at Will and then pulled her into the fold which then disintegrated in the air.

The disembodied footsteps came closer to where the girls once where and a shadow appeared out the dark. It looked around for the girls.

'DAMN THOSE WITCHES!' the voice roared from the figure, which was Mrs Mors.

She then turned around and ran faster than the speed of sound the way she just came towards the other three girls.

'Man this is soo creepy!' HayLin's voice ricocheted against the walls.

'How do you think Irma feels? She has no light what so ever' Taranee asked.

'She's a tough girl, she'll be fine!' joked HayLin.

The two girls giggled until the sight of a door appeared from the dark. Written on the door was U18.

'U18? I wonder what that means.' Taranee looked closer at the door.

'Taranee… I hear something' HayLin could hear footsteps approaching them from the dark.

'What?'

'Footsteps. PUT THE FIRE OUT!'

'But it's our light!'

'TARANEE! Do you want to keep our secrete?!' panicked HayLin.

The fire began to fade.

'_It's ok just fine. Just keep walking.' _Irma thought to herself trying to keep herself from jolting back to the other two.

_'There is no monsters, it's just the dark you know what this isn't helping lets go to the brain radio.'_ Said Irma as she started to think of her favourite Kamilla song to calm her nerves.

'Boo.' Someone said from the dark startling Irma.

'How's there?!' she looked around her in the dark which was no use.

'Honey. How sweet you have my necklace… your neck is soo elegent.' The female voice came closer.

'…Mom?' Irma whimpered.

'Bingo.' Her mother's voice whispered in her ear followed by a sharp blinding pain on the side of her neck. Irma then went dizzy and met the damp cold floor as her eyes slowly closed struggling to see whether her attacker was her real mother.

**Well obviously this is better than my last chapters now please review and tell me what you guys think! Xxxx ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

'WHO'S THERE?!' a masculine voice yelled from the dark.

'Just stay quiet' whispered HayLin.

She and Taranee where pushed up against the U18 door ready to defend whoever was approaching them. Then a blinding light from a torch flashed in their faces.

'May I help you?' A different voice shouted.

The sound of running on the water was approaching them.

'Guys there's someone in the tunnels!' he gasped.

'Yeh we know down somewhere inform of our hang out!' the third moaned.

'No! In tunnel 6 up near where it flows into the newer sewers. We need to hurry there, Stephen is lookin' after…'

'But that's a 30 minute walk!'

'Well it'll be 15 if we run!' the voices began to fade.

'There's kinda blood there soo… you'd better cover your eyes when we carry her to our hideout'

'…so why does she have to come to our place…' the voices stopped.

The two girls sighed as they rose up and looked up at each other.

'phew…Man that was a close call' HayLin relaxed.

'Yeh I know' laughed Taranee.

'Wait…did they say she?' Taranee looked at HayLin.

* * *

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WE NEED TO HEAD BACK!' Will yanked the heart from Cornelia's hand. They were in a closed, dark mall.

'WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM THE FACT THAT MRS MORS; THE PERSON WHO WANTED US LOCKED UP, WAS CHASING US!' Cornelia screamed back at Will.

Who just gave Cornelia a threatening stare as she opened a fold back to the sewers. Once they stepped through they were back at where they had ran through the fold.

'Now let's get to the junction of sewers, I bet the girls are waiting no thanks to you!' angrily said Will marching the way they once came from.

* * *

'What do we do?!' Taranee pulled her dark hair, 'we got to see IF IT'S Irma but if it is then there will be all these people there' she continued.

'Taranee! Calm down I'm air, I can go invisible when I want and maybe I can get a close look.' HayLin said while she and Taranee made their way down to the dark junction.

'You go in there and double check. I'll go find Will and Corny. Meet ya back where we started.' Taranee jolted to the single corridor to find her other friends.

HayLin nodded as she turned invisible and ran to the tunnel where Irma had last been.

* * *

HayLin ran fast as she could trying not to let the people down the sewers to hear her footsteps running in the 1inch deep water. She then saw a light, it was dim but she could see. There were four people one kneeled the others stood around him they were arguing over something. HayLin got closer.

'Look we can't just bring a stranger into our hideout. She may be bleeding and out of it, but still I object to it. Leave her to be found by some cleaner, they come by once in a while she'll be fine till then.' A tall guy with glasses scowled down at the shaggy blonde haired boy walking away.

'I say no!' he stood.

'And as a matter of fact she aint no stranger! I know her' He looked back at the floor.

'Well does she know?' glasses crossed his arms.

'No.' the blonde boy closed his eyes.

'Then it's a no way from me.' The black haired glasses boy pushed past him and marched towards HayLin. She pushed herself up against the wall so that she wasn't bumped into.

'How does he know her? I've never seen him before.' HayLin whispered.

'Ira, our hangout is your place… what you say goes. If you wanna let her rot, then say the word.' A rusty haired boy patted a bond guy's back letting him decide.

'Please leave her please leave her…' Thought HayLin holding her breath.

'I know there's someone watching… just bring her and let Marcus bite at you when we get back.' The other blond guy looked like he couldn't be there any longer like his friend so he left as quickly as he replied.

This left the two guys and HayLin alone with the out-cold girl. HayLin got closer to try and at least touch her friend scared the boys could somehow sense her like the other two.

'Ira is right man someone's watchin us, and it's close.' The rusty hair boy said with a hint of a growl in his voice which made HayLin straiten her back up like a statue.

'Yeh… Lets just get her back to ours' The shaggy haired boy bent down again to pick up Irma.

'Stephen, what's this chick's name anyway?' the other blond helped pick her up.

'Irma or somet like that I met her like a year and a half ago in a summer camp. Honestly it was more fun to be with her than do what they done at camp hell.' The blonde guy named Stephen said once he got Irma and walked with is friend the way HayLin had walked.

*sigh* 'Now to find the girls. Let's hope Irma will be fine.' HayLin said without worry of anyone hearing her as she followed the boys slowly out the caverns and ran to the other girls.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks xxxx ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

'ESCAPED?! HOW COULD THEY ESCAPE?! DAMM YOU SILIA! ALL I WANTED YOU TO DO WAS TO BABY SIT A BUNCH OF TEENS AND WHAT HAPPENS!' Mrs Mors yelled at the man with icicles hanging of his nose with the rest of the guardian's parents behind the ice man. Who were all in the white office facing the black figure.

*sigh* 'I want you to go and find them. DON'T capture them. Just find them and report back to me ASAP! If you fail even on that… You'll be meeting a pet I recently picked up. And he's got quite a bite when angered. Leave me, I have to think.' The shadow turned on its chair so its back was facing the people in the room.

'Those witches will pay…Along with any mythical or magical creature that gets in the way of me.' The shadow's non-existent eyes glowed red thinking of the subject.

* * *

Will, Cornelia and Taranee where back where they first started, together and waiting for the arrival of HayLin and Irma.

'So there where these people? Why so scared?' Asked Cornelia.

'It was dark… What?! We just escaped from Silia… what do you expect?!' Taranee.

The others looked around to try and see anyone approaching them in the dark.

'GUYS!' HayLin's voice startled the girls, she was still invisible.

'OH MY GOD HAYLIN! Turn visible please!' Will said with her hand on her chest.

'he he sorry.' Replied HayLin as she turned back to visible in the dim light.

'Is it?...' Taranee was waiting for news.

'Yeh it was and gosh the people where boys like our age maybe older, and somehow they could sense me there. Freckin strange boys if you asked me! But that's not the weirdest part! One was like ''oh rah rah blah blah'' and the other was like love eyed and like ''la de deee la de doooo!'' I was like whoa!... weird.'

The others looked at each other concerned and just nodded their heads along with whatever HayLin said.

* * *

Her head and neck ached like she'd been attacked, well she had. She looked around at her surroundings. She lied in a bed she never seen before in a room she never been in. She could hear shouting from outside the room from behind the closed door. She slowly opened it to see the outside through the tine crack. A tall man with dark hair was screaming at a younger boy. Her age with messy blonde hair, she sworn she met him before.

'HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO!' the tall one yelled.

'I DONE WHAT I DID TO SAVE HER!' the younger one yelled looking up.

'OH YEH? WHAT IF SHE'S ONE OF THEM? HEY DID YOU THINK OF THAT? WHAT IF SHE'S WITH SILIA AND WANTS TO HELP KILL US ALL!' the tall guy raged.

'She's not! I know! She's got that smell… that smell a pup knows who the good guy is. She kinda has that… magic smell.' The boy said.

She looked at him. 'Pup?' She thought still looking through the crack.

'I don't care I'm just gonna end this' the man with the glasses walked towards the door. She shot behind the door so she wasn't seen.

'DON'T YOU DARE HARM HER!' the brown eyed boy yelled back from behind the tall man.

The tall man stopped at the handle, the girl held he breath. He then turned around slowly.

'What did you just say to me DOG?!' he snapped.

'I said don't you dare harm her! Would you like me to bloody write that down?!' The boy pushed the tall man back.

Her heart began to race as she watched. The tall man suddenly hissed at the lad and somehow was at the door as it then flung open, knocking the girl to the floor.

'You! Little…' The man began to fire up staring at her on the floor.

Behind the man there was a growl, a loud growl. It quickly got closer. Just as the dark haired man took a step forward, a huge white and grey wolf-like hound pinned the man to the floor.

'That's my queue I think!' the girl said getting up running out the door and into a small underground city. Granted it was trashed, it had a homely feel to it. She saw the door on the other side of the room and ran.

'Don't think about it darling!' the tall man said standing in front of the door magically blocking the only visible exit.

The hound then sprung onto him again causing the girl turn her back and run, but she didn't know where.

'Now you two calm down will ya? You're scaring the human!' a freckled woman appeared from air.

The girl stood still gobsmacked. 'Human?! How did you get there?, what's going on with those two? And WHAT THE HELL AM I STANDING ON?!'

'Irma.' A boy voice said, she turned round to see the shaggy haired blond boy.

'Ok… how do you keep doing that?!' she asked.

'sure. Tell her… why don't you just hand her a stake!' the tall man stormed into a room and slammed the door.

'Please excuse Marcus he's… well he's always this moody' the boy joked.

'I remember you. Stephen isn't it?'

'yeh… I remember you two'

'Great! Then can you tell me what the heck is goin on here?!' Irma yelled in his face.

**Lexvan**** i wanted the idea of Stephen and his under ground mates to have a place in this story :) please review people thanks!xxxx ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

'Where is she?! I can't wait any longer!' HayLin was getting impeachment waiting for her friend to come back to the group.

The group had nowhere else to go or sleep as their families where all now on Silia's side. So they all opted for the old abandoned ye olde book shop as their new headquarters.

'it's ok she'll come back to us either way.' Will placed her hand on HayLin's shoulder comforting her friend.

Footsteps where then heard coming down the old stairs.

'well lets just say I'm not welcomed home anymore.' Cornelia sulked.

'What happened?' Asked Will.

'They threw mud at me and said 'chew' I AINT NO DOG!' she yelled bouncing onto a chair. More footsteps came down the stairs again. Taranee walked into the room with a stake on her head.

'Let me guess…No home?' said HayLin putting her finger to her chin.

'They threw their dinner at me…UNCOOKED might I add!' Taranee threw the stake to the floor and crossed her arms.

'Great we're homeless.' Will sighed.

* * *

'You don't think I gathered that?! And I know stroppy mc moody pants is a Vamp, then what is she?' Irma pointed to the ginger woman next to her.

'Wait you can see me?!' she asked shocked unfolding her arms.

'Well yeh, you ain't really invisible ya know!' Irma patted the woman's shoulder.

'OH MY GOD SHE TOUCHED ME!' the girl yelled moving towards Stephen.

'What?! I ain't got rabies or anything!' Shrieked Irma putting her hands up.

'No No, She's still in shock. This is Lora, she's… dead.' Stephen looked at the floor awkwardly.

'Dead?! Like Marcus?'

'No, she's a ghost. Only supernatural beings can see her…So how can you' Stephen looked at Irma in the eyes.

She looked side to side and finally said,' I must be Psychic' Irma shrugged.

'OOH kay then, I'll help you get out to the surface and..' began Stephen escorting Irma to the door.

'One thing though, you guys said something about Silia. What happened? Cuz me and some friends had a run in with him too. Let's just say we're now homeless.' Irma stopped walking as she asked Stephen.

'He's been causing us problems too! He's determined to… no how about you go and get those friends of yours and maybe we'll swap stories.' He asked opening the door.

'SURE TELL THE WORLD WHY YOU DON'T YOU TELL THE WORLD PUP _BOY!' yelled Marcus from his room as the door closed._

_'_So your homeless now?' asked Stephen with his hands in his pockets kicking the water.

'Yeh. But ya know what you gonna do? Maybe we'll just find a nice dumpster to camp in for the night' replied Irma with the torch in her hand.

'To the right there, see the light?' Stephen pointed to the roof were light shone.

'Yeh…'

'that's your way out.' Smiled Stephen.

'You're kidding!' sighed Irma lowering the torch.

'Nope'

'where's the ladder?'

'Over here' Stephen stood and lent up an rusted half broken ladder.

Irma looked down and sighed. 'Fine hold this then.' Irma pushed the torch against Stephen's chest as she began her descent.

'Yup nice view down here!' Stephen yelled looking up as Irma was halfway up the broken ladders.

'Don't push it!' she yelled down.

* * *

'Where do we live now?! How do we eat? How will we BUY CLOTHES!' Cornelia was panicking pulling her golden locks.

'Look at the moment if we stay where we are then we're fine. And Yan Lin should be here any second with news from Kandracar' Taranee said yarning. She and cornelia where the only ones awake in the room.

'I know that but what about food? What about… Taranee?' Cornelia turned around to see Taranee fast asleep on the floor.

'Damn it' she said.

* * *

'Almost there?' Stephen yelled form the bottom of the dark sewers.

'Almost, DON'T RUSH ME! These last bits are really rusted and fragile.' Irma yelled back.

Once Stephen looked back down he heard a scream. His eyes flew up to look at the of the ladders to see that Irma was hanging onto a bar. Most of the bars had snapped and the one she stepped onto had given way.

'HANG ON! DON'T LET GO!' he yelled.

'WASN'T THINKING OF IT!' she yelled back.

*snap* the beam she hung on snapped and Irma fell, she closed her eyes for the impact of the cold hard floor. Yet it never came.

'it's ok! I'm here to catch you. Literally.' Stephen's soft voice made Irma slowly open her eyes. He was glaring back at her in the dark but he could still see the sparkle in her eyes as he held her in his strong arms. The two stared into each other's eyes for minutes before Stephen let her down to stand.

'Thanks' Irma finally said her hands in his.

**well... tomorrow is valentines day here in the UK and i felt that Irma should at least have a boyfrined ever though i don't on the depressing day for singletons... lol :) please review! thanks!xxxx;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

'Well-done Silia, you have made yourself worthy again.' Mrs Mors congratulated Silia. They an ally way behind the shadows of some buildings.

'Well what next? They're getting tired of waiting around and so am I' Silia stood front of the parents of the guardians, who looked tired like Silia.

'Wait for it…' the shadow replied raising her hand.

Maria and Joel came running around the corner.

'Yeh they're there. I'm pretty sure of it' Joel said confirming something.

'Great! What now?' A blond woman named Elisabeth said from the arm of her husband.

'Now for plan B. Wait outside until I give the signal' the shadow said leading the group outside a book shop. Bright mist covering her body.

* * *

*Slam!*

The loud noise of a door slamming woke up the young girls up from their sleep. Even though they were still half asleep they needed to be ready for whatever was coming their way. Will charged up her energy, Taranee's hands turned to fire, Cornelia rose blocks of dirt and HayLin stood next to a mini tornado.

'Hello?' A familiar voice sang from the stairs.

'Wait I know that annoying voice…' said Cornelia lowering the mud.

'Irma!' HayLin yelled running to her friend giving her a bear hug.

'Hello to you too!' She replied smiling, somehow her eyes had got darker. HayLin figured it was just the light.

'Where have you been?' asked Taranee climbing onto her feet.

'I just got a bump on the head down there is all. I just woke up in some room alone and left I have no clue how I got there.' Irma sat at Cornelia's feet on the sofa.

'What about those people? There where people tacking you somewhere and one of them said he knew you…' HayLin stood next to Will.

'How do I know?! When I woke I was alone. Geese what's with the questions?' laughed Irma looking around.

'But how did you know we here where?' questioned Will.

'NOW NOW NOW!' suddenly screamed Irma. Her eyes turning red.

The door upstairs was broken down and the sound of feet where heard coming towards the girls in the basement. Suddenly before Will could take out the heart, they were put in hand cuffs and held in their places preventing them from escaping. The group looked back at where Irma stood but it wasn't Irma. The shadow named Mrs Mors took her place.

'It was soo easy to find you Witches again well, there maybe four of you but the other will come soon to release her friends.' She said standing in front of Will, face to face.

'What you think we don't have other friends?!' Cornelia yelled at the back of the group trying to get out of her father's grip.

'Well Elyon is it? Yeh she and the other three put up quite a fight but we took em down easy. And just think how easy it will be to crush you lot.' The figure uttered her finger tracing Will's jawline.

'Go take them.' Commanded Silia from the stairs.

He watched the girls struggle in the arms of their loved ones trying to get free. It then left him and Mrs Mors alone in the basement.

'Whats going to happen now?' Silia turned to the shadow stood in the middle of the room.

'Let the other come for her friends. Capture her and the rest of these supernatural scums, exterminate them and move on to other countries…Problem?' she replied looking up at Silia's grey eyes.

'Not at all Mors.' Silia looked at the floor and walked away.

* * *

'Another way out is through the old subway lines. I'll come with you until you find you friends' Said Stephen still holding Irma's hand. The two where still trying to get out the sewers.

'Ok then… Super wolf' Irma looked from the murky water to what was in front of her.

'Don't call me that' Stephen shook his head.

'Ok…Pup boy!'

'That's it I'm goin!' Stephen let go of her hand and walked the opposite way still smiling in the dark.

'FINE! I'm sorry gosh!' Irma smiled back taking his hand again. She'd never found someone's company more enjoyable before.

As the couple walked towards the abandoned subway, Irma looked at the water whilst they walked. The something in the inch deep water surprised her. Even though she was walking the image seemed to follow. There were four symbols, energy, fire, earth and air, all together in one group. Then a dark mist covered them and when it faded, they were behind what looked like a bird cage but the four other symbols where. A crown, sword, rotten apple and a red guitar. And there next to the cage was a black square.

'What the?' said Irma as she stopped to look. But Stephen kept walking and talking unaware that she paused.

The square then began to throb as the symbols turned red and faded. The water then turned back to normal. But when Irma looked up to catch up to the light of the torch in front of her, a large amount of voices where screaming at her.

'CAN YOU HEAR ME?' 'HELP US PLEASE' 'WHERE ARE YOU?' 'LISTERN TO ME!' 'ANSWER ME PLEASE!' 'WE NEED HELP' 'PLEASE!' 'IRMA!'

Irma the shot around to look behind her and there was Lora who appeared and scared the water guardian.

'AH! OH my gosh!' she screamed with her hand on her chest.

Stephen came running towards the girls,' What happened? Hey Lora what's up?' he said his hand on Irma's back.

'Silia's close he has the people he needs. He wants her. And us' Lora whispered her freckled-face blank as he pointed to Irma from the black blanket.

'What? Who did he need?' asked Irma looking at the two people in the dark.

'The other spirits say to hurry to the surface and to find a shop where 'a lizard man once called home'. I don't know what it means but it's what they said.' Whimpered Lora shrugging her shoulders.

'Ok thanks for telling us thins we just need to figure it out tis' all' Stephen understood.

'Lizard man…?' Murmured Irma from behind in the dark.

'I know where we need to go.' She finished looking up from the water.

**Now I hope this is good for you guys! Personally this one is my fave so far :) ****please review and tell me what you think! Xxxx ;) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_I can see her from the shadows but she isn't aware of my presence… she's seen me in her dreams. I even touched her. If it wasn't for me she would be captured by the bloody Silia and Mrs Mors. The twit. Boy do I despise her with a passion. She's the main reason I'm stuck like this, forever till time ends. At least I'm pretty! But for what price tag? The fact that I can't comfort my daughter as she grows? That I can't be with my loving EX husband. Granted I'm happy he's moved on. Since the holiday in Wales I wouldn't blame the guy. But if what happened, didn't happen, my daughter wouldn't be the special girl she is, she wouldn't have those brilliant friends of hers. Either way, I will be coming from my shadowed prison and when I do, Silia, Mors-ie, you better watch out. Cuz' I'm coming for ya very soon._

* * *

'So where exactly are we going?' asked Stephen glaring at the leading girl in front with chocolate eyes. They had found a way out to the surface and where behind buildings and in alleyways in broad day light.

'To a little book shop. Where are the people today? Even on holidays I've never remembered Heatherfield to be this empty.' The brunette looked around her at the empty streets.

'Yeh… maybe there's a concert goin on or something' Stephen pointed out trailing behind.

'Sure' replied Irma turning around and stopping in front of him.

'Why are we stopping?' he asked.

'We're here.' Irma pointed up the sign above her head that read, 'Ye Olde Book Shop'.

'Ok let's go in.' Stephen pushed past his girlfriend and pushed open the door which was on the latch.

'This is kinda scary…' Stephen whispered hunched over, looking onto the dark book shop which had books thrown everywhere, cobwebs and broken glass on the floor.

'Seriously, you think this is scary WAREwolf?' Irma sarcastically said stood straight behind him.

'Good point.' He looked back as he straightened up and casually walked into the shop.

'I'll look at the back do you want to take downstairs?' muttered Stephen holding Irma's wrist.

'Sure like there's anywhere else' Irma said taking back her wrist and patting Stephen on the back before he walked to the back of the shop.

Irma found the basement door on the floor and the basement dark. Even though the place was dark, she saw books on the floor again. She switched on the light, which just flickered on and off as she took cautious steps down the stairs.

'Guys? Will? HayHay? Tara?' she yelled looking around. Even the sofa's down there where ripped and shredded.

'Corny?' Guys are you her…' she yelled gain before noticing a note on the floor. But when she picked it up Stephen came down the stairs and spoke.

'Well there's no one up there I think Lora needs to work on her ghost telepathic messaging service… Whats that?'

* * *

**_Well, Well lucky escape Water guardian! Your friends put up a bit of a fight, your so called queen and her friends did so too. But that Matt person 'Will no Will!' get a grip! Ahaha! Swing by the woods, find the meadow and if you beat the family army you'll have your friends back. But hurry… I'm hungry for their power, I have the heart of Kandracar now._**

**_With love,_**

**_Prof Silia and Mrs Mors._**

* * *

Irma read the letter unaware of Stephen.

'Irma?! What does it say.' Stephen waited at the base of the stairs under the flickering light.

She tried to hold back the tears of anger as she turned to him.

'Silia has them. He has my friends' Irma said scrunching up the paper.

'Look, I'm so sorry Irma' Stephen aproched her placing his hands on her shoulders.

She pulled away from him and walked into the middle of the room.

'DAMN YOU SILIA! DAMN YOU MORS-IE!' Irma threw the note to the other side of the room she then took a seat on the sofa with her hands on her head.

'Look. I'll help you get your friends back everything will be fine' Stephen comforted Irma sitting next to her.

'No, Stephen. It's not. He and little miss Shadow lady, took my family from me and turned them against me, I'm pretty sure she was there when my mom died, and now took my friends. If they find out. I don't want them to take you. You are like all I got now. That and chocolate.' She cried with her head on Stephen's shoulder. Stephen let out a little giggle at the end of her speech.

'Look at me. I would never leave you, even if I get captured, count on me to try and get out. I will help you I'm sure the others will to. Now let's head back, you've been up all night and you need sleep.' Stephen held Irma's chin looking into her eyes. Then they shared a long hug together alone but together in the flickering light of the basement.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! At first I was worried about it ending early but I have more planned and will type up the rest when I have time. Please review thank you! Xxxx ;) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Taranee slowly opened her eyes. It had been a tough week but even the good guys need some rest. But evil doesn't rest in this case. She saw she was in a smll cramped space with her friends, they were all here except for one.

'Wake up you dirty little scum!' yelled Silia banging on the back of the black van where the girls had spent their night with Caleb, Matt, Elyon and Blunk.

'Gosh you close your eyes for one minute' Moaned Elyon rubbing her eyes.

'Tell me about it. Still I couldn't sleep from missy snore brain and Blunk stench' Cornelia moaned too pointing at HayLin and Blunk.

'Well I'm sorry then!' HayLin put both hands in the air.

'Guys do you really think it's good to be arguing right now?' Matt asked sitting up.

'What are we going to do though? God only knows what they've got planned for us and also Irma's out there alone, useless without her full guardian form if Silia and Shadow lady finds her.' Taranee pointed out cleaning her glasses.

'She'll be ok as long as she can stay in hiding I think we'll be fine' Will said leaning up Matt.

'SHHHH! I hear something!' HayLin hushed everyone so she could fully hear.

'_It is certain, if the other one falls for the trap, Mors will have the ability to completely drain all of them of their powers' a masculine voice said._

_'What will be the effects on them?' another asked._

_'It's really gonna hurt and maybe even turn their bodies into dust but that's only a 9 out of 10 chance'_

_'What about the 1?'_

_'they'll just get a very bad head ache!' _

'What did they said HayLin?' Caleb asked with his arm around Cornelia.

The others were shocked when HayLin explained what she heared.

'Sure Will, Irma will be just fine...' sarcastically said Cornelia.

Will just sat and rubbed her head, 'Well at least we're fine, together and not going anywhere' she said.

Then the doors at the back of the van flung open.

'Move it! We're going on a little walk' Joel commanded pulling Taranee out first by her wrists and putting hand cuffs on them.

'Just stop talking Will' Elyon said being escorted out the van.

* * *

Back at the underground den of U18, Stephen looked at Irma who was fast asleep on the sofa.

'Why did you bring her back?!' Marcus angrily said papering behind Stephen.

'She literally has nowhere to go Marcus. Silia's got her family on his side and friends as captives what do you think I would do?' Stephen turned round.

'Drop her in the park and say 'See ya later'!' explained Marcus.

'Boys! I can hear you arguing from the other side of the sewers! What's wrong now?' Lora said as she appeared from air.

'Look at the couch' Muttered Marcus.

She looked back and turned to Stephen. 'Found the place did ya?' she asked.

'Yup' He nodded.

'Look you two there's something about her I ain't liking at all. I say she's hiding something and I want to know how she can see Lora!' Marcus shrieked.

'Not exactly asleep you guys!' said Irma from the couch still with her eyes closed.

'So… Tell us how you came to this pickle with Silia then. Obviously you have some supernatural quality or else you wouldn't be wanted like us.' Demanded Marcus walking to the sofa with Lora and Stephen.

Irma sat up and looked at the trio. 'Look it's kinda secrete.' She said.

'But when your with someone you don't keep secretes, I told you mine.' Stephen sat down next to her.

'*sigh* well like a year ago, Me and four of my friends where picked out to become 'special' people. My other friend went off to become queen of another planet.'

'Explain what 'special people' means.' Lora asked softly.

'We all took on powers of the elements I took on water.' Irma looked at every one around her.

'You mean guardians? HA! Don't mess with us girl. I knew the old guardians they died along with their powers. There couldn't possibly be any more.' Marcus sulked.

'Alright then mardy Marcus watch.' Irma stood up and raised her hand towards the kitchen where the sink was.

The sink began to vibrate dramatically then water shot out the plug headed their way and circled each person and once the water snake done that, it turned to a large bubble floating above Irma's hand.

'What you say?' She said.

'Wow. So you and your friends are Guardians? Then Are they the ones that got captured? Stephen asked looking at the water bubble.

'Yeh they are so basically I'm like the only free guardian left.' Irma replied putting the water back down the plug from 10 yards away.

'Well, we're kinda like the only free vampire, wolf and ghost left basicly. That's why we became friends in the end to fight off Silia and his master.' Lora floated to Stephen and Irma.

'But aren't you all forgetting? Guardians are the most magical beings just above Witches and wizards. The elements they control are strong so Silia will be coming for you.' Marcus pointed out sitting down on the coffee table which had pizza boxes and cans of drank soda on it.

'Well we ll will have to fight him and win.' Stephen said hugging Irma.

**Hope you liked it it was quite easy to write and I liked the idea of the last of their kind aswell. Please review thanks! Xxxx ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

'Soo, what are we going to do?' Lora asked picking at her nails.

'What?' Marcus asked confused staring at her.

'Well we are going to end up fighting Silia and Mors. But what's our plan? What if he finds us and so on?' Lora said looking up.

'Well I think that's what we've got to plan then' Stephen walked over with Irma to the pair in the kitchen area.

'Question. Are you the wielder of the heart of Kandracar?' Marcus approached Irma with his tall shadow covering her even in dim lights.

'No, that's Will's job. The guardian of quintessence takes control of the heart. So Silia's got it' she replied pushing Marcus a little bit away from her.

'I knew it' he whispered turning to walk to Lora, who was sat on the counter.

'Knew what?' Stephen asked worried what went on in his head.

'We need to come up with a plan of action fast. With the heart of Kandracar at his disposal and the technology today, he can trace the power link you use to control water. So he will be coming soon' Marcus predicted looking over his glasses at the couple.

'Let's get planning then.' Stephen said.

* * *

'One question why are we in the woods? I mean it's nice an all but I prefer the home kinda thing.' Cornelia looked back at Maria who held her by the wrists.

'The trap of course. Why else would you come to the woods? Well that and to have every ounce of power sucked out of you in the same place as the original guardians did.' Maria explained pushing Cornelia forward.

'But why us? There where guardians before us why now?' Will asked from behind who was being escorted by her own Mr Collins.

'We have got reports of you attacking civilians and by the way if you become like a cartoon person on a big screen in the middle of Heatherfield, You might want to change the faces on it a little' Joel replied who was leading the way escorting Elyon.

'Well how long cuz I'm tired!' Cornelia moaned again.

'Do you ever shut up moaning?' asked Taranee behind her, pushed by her father.

'How do you even put up with her Caleb?' HayLin asked Caleb behind her.

'Well I put up with Blunk…They key is to drown her out' he whispered the last part as they all walked for another half an hour through the trees.

* * *

'It's a good plan. But we need some help.' Irma said walking to the door of U18.

'Who do you think will help us?' Lora questioned rising from her seat.

'There's some people who would love to kick ass.' Replied Irma as she opened the door and left.

It was 15 minutes before she transported into the den with a cat and a door mouse in her arms.

'Seriously? Pets?' Marcus said taken by surprise.

'Well at least the woman will be distracted.' Said Stephen approaching Irma.

'Petss? Who you calling pets? I am an important member of the gang!' The black cat spoke from Irma's arms. The three people stood and stared.

'Did that cat just talk?' Lora muttered still staring at the cat.

'Na this is just an illusion ghostie. You look kinda pale dall.' He added tilting his head.

'Guys this is Napoleon and Mr Huggles. These are the ones who would like to help.' Irma said placing Napoleon on the sofa and held Mr Huggles.

'I'm sorry but I thought you said they would like to 'kick ass'?' uttered Marcus still looking at Napoleon.

'Don't worry dall, I got this.' Napoleon said as he changed into his regon form as did Mr grew and towered over everyone else in the room.

'Ok… so I think they are just great additions to the team don't you think?' Stephen spoke looking up then at the others.

'Yeh I think so too.' Irma said walking next to him.

'So… spill the plan what happens if they come for us?' Napoleon asked looking down.

'We'll fight.' Lora simply said shrugging her shoulders.

'But what about the girls?' He asked again.

'To be honestly, cat, Silia can't drain the others of their powers. It's simple because they are guardians they work as a team and they need the missing element to successfully drain the powers just as the elements can sometimes too co-operate' Marcus explained the magical terms.

'Can I be honest. I think I know the trap. The note they left once Silia got the girls, he said to go to the woods to at least try and get them back. I bet he would have all the families to beat the crap out of me.' Irma spoke looking around.

'Don't worry cuz you ain't going no were.' Stephen said walking away from her and grabbing his coat of the back of a unused treadmill.

'Wait what do you mean?' asked Irma walking towards him looking at his coat.

'Whilst you were gone we all had a chat. You are in danger.' Marcus replied with his hand on her shoulder.

'Yeh? So are you!' Irma took it off.

'Well you are a guardian. You need protecting more. That's why we're fighting the humans and you're staying here with Lora.' Continued Marcus pointing at the red haired ghost who waved from her kitchen counter seat.

'Coming regents? We could use some help' Stephen put on his coat as the two regents walked over to the door.

'Ok seriously? No I'm coming with you!' Irma stormed over and just as she went to grab her favourite green jacket Marcus turned round at her. He hissed and showed his extended fangs.

'Or I can just sit here and do damn all.' She said as she hastily put her jacket down and sat on the coffee table.

'Thank you for understanding.' Stephen went over to Irma and kissed her on the check before leaving.

**I actually did a couple of chapters today, soo Chuffed! Lol thanks for the reviews and please keep up with the support it helps loads! Thank you all! Xxxx ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

The blonde haired Stephen, a dark Marcus and the two regents of Earth all ran through the woods at inhuman speeds, dogging trees that popped up from nowhere.

'Where to now Stephan? You're the navigational system.' Marcus said ready for a fight once they stopped dead in the middle of the woods.

'I'm pretty sure they went west.' Stephen replied pointing to the right.

'But kiddo, the meadow it south isn't it?' Napoleon asked walking forward and sniffing the air.

'Well there's a fresh human kinda smell and what smells like *snif* garbage?' Stephen's face twisted at the smell.

'That will be Blunk then boy.' Uttered Napoleon walking to the west.

'Who's Blunk?' Marcus questioned Stephen who just shrugged. They started running again.

* * *

Meanwhile, under the streets of Heatherfield, Lora (who hadn't moved from the counter) and Irma (who stood next to her) are talking.

'So how did you die?' Irma asked still laughing from a joke they shared.

'Oh…' Lora stopped laughing and looked down.

'Sorry erm, just forget what I said.' Said Irma patting Lora's leg.

'No, it's fine, I suppose you should know.' Sighed Lora straitening up.

'It was only like 4 weeks ago it happened. My boyfriend had just broke up with me at our date so I was left to walk home alone in the dark. Then some crazy guy in a Mercedes amg came speeding round the corner being chased by the cops. And he didn't stop at the lights, where I was walking across the road, and he just hit me at like 60 mph.'

'Ouch'

'Yeh it hurt. A LOT. And once the cops got out the car and arrested the guy, they called the ambulance. But I died just as the paramedics got out the van. And course now Silia wants to help Mors kill all supernatural beings so let me tell you I am having the best of luck these past weeks' Lora became hysterical with tears and anger.

'Hey!...' Irma said hugging her she felt sympathy for the ghost girl.

'Next time I'll just ask you where you got your hair cut.' She said with her chin on Lora's shoulder.

'Can I just take some time alone? I'm just still getting used to the idea of being dead.' Asked Lora moving a lock of her curly ginger hair.

'Take as long as you want. Besides I aint going anywhere.' Replied Irma leaning up the counter.

Then as quick as the speed of light, Lora had disappeared from the kitchen which just left Irma alone. She stared at the sink which next to it had dirty dishes and cutlery un-cleaned which was nagging on her nerves.

'You know what I have nothing to do.' Irma sighed as she turned on the tap.

* * *

'We're here.' Joel exclaimed as the group came into view with a meadow. In the middle stood a shadow creature and a blonde haired man with a group of people in white clothing surrounding them.

'Finally! My feet are like KILLIN me!' yelled Cornelia for the 20th time that day.

'Well don't worry your pretty blonde head you will be killed soon, so don't worry bout your feet!' Silia cheerfully said as his catch came towards him.

'So why are we in a meadow?' questioned Matt walking behind Will.

'This place is where the original guardians lost their lives, so here you will lose yours along with your powers.' Mrs Mors's voice echoed of trees.

'Matt had to ask, Now Blunk scared!' The pastling screamed. He was being held by the ankles by Tom Liar who wore a clothes peg on his nose.

'Blunk you're not a guardian, or have magic powers for that matter.' Taranee pointed out looking behind her as the group stopped in front of the two masterminds.

'So? What now?' asked Will confused about what to do and where to go.

The two just looked at each other, and then Silia pointed to a balk bird cage like prison.

'Seriously? A bird cage?' said Elyon Gobsmacked looking at the cage.

'Yep' Silia replied happy with himself.

'Like birds?' exclaimed Cornelia with wide eyes.

'If we have to be birds…can I be an owl?! I love owls!' HayLin asked making everyone look at her.

'You are kidding right?' Taranee raised her eyebrow at her friend.

'What they're cute!' answered HayLin as the group where being pushed into the cage and where watched by their loved ones. Just as Mrs Mors locked the cage, Stephen, Marcus, Napoleon and Mr Huggles appeared from the trees.

'LET 'EM GO SWEET CHEAKS!' yelled Napoleon with fists up.

'Napoleon!' yelled Will from the cage.

'Mr Huggles!' Matt said at the same time as will.

'Our cat as well?!' Elisabeth Hale gasped before fainting onto her husband's arms.

'YOU HEARED THE CAT, erm thing, SO DO AS HE SAYS OR IT WILL GET UGLY!' Screamed Stephen looking at the cooped up people.

'I'm sorry but who are you guys?' asked Elyon to Marcus and Stephen.

'We are your saviours' girl! We save you now and ask later but one thing, Are you the guardians?' Marcus demanded taking a couple of passes forward.

'Yes but…' Began Taranee before she was interrupted by Stephen.

'Oooh so you're her friends nice to meet ya…' Stephen nodded his head towards the group.

'Well we would love to stay and chat but no one is getting these guardians. Attack.' Silia Uttered as the people in white ran towards the group of boys.

'Oh Kay now it gets ugly' Napoleon predicted as Stephen transformed into a wolf and Marcus extended his long teeth and attacked.

**Hope you liked it! Please leave some reviews xxxx Now to chapter 25-**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Irma had both hands in the water washing the last of the cups. Just as she was drying the violet mug, shesaw something move in the water again.

It was the cage again with the same symbols but this time there were four more added to the picture. A wolf head, vampire teeth, cat whiskers and a dormouse tail. The wolf was on the floor bloody like the other symbols in the cage next to it. The teeth were trapped with the other two new symbols locked in the cage. Then the head of Mrs Mors suddenly filled the sink menacingly laughing startling Irma making her drop the mug. _'Soon Silia. Soon the power will be ours the last one will fall!' _She screamed.

Irma turned and ran to the door.

'STUFF THIS I'M GOING!' she yelled as she got her jacket on.

But once she opened the door Lora was suddenly there startling Irma again.

'Whoa! Going somewhere?' she asked surprised.

Irma looked back at the sink, the yelling and laughing had stopped and looked down the empty black corridors of the sewers. She then looked at Lora again.

'What? It looks like you've just seen a ghost! DON'T!' Lora raised a finger.

'Why do you keep doing that?!' screamed Irma still freaked out as she walked towards the sink to have another look.

'What?! What have I done?!' shrieked Lora.

Irma looked into the sink nothing but dirty water. Lora walked up to the kitchen.

'Is that Marcus's cup?' Lora asked pointing to the floor. 'Man he's gonna be mad at you!' she continued.

* * *

Back at the meadow it was still daylight just turning to twilight, the fight was still going gone and more and more of the people on Silia's side where going down easy.

'I think we're gonna win this thing babes! Hang in there!' Napoleon shouted to the others in the cage.

'This is a bit simple.' Began Marcus holding one of the people in a head lock before breaking their neck.

'A bit too simple for my liking.' He continued as he looked at the remainder of Silia's team.

'As long as we can get the numbers of these people down, it's fine by me!' the wolf said before knocking down another person. But on the other side of the field, the leaders are plotting.

'What do you think Silia?' Mrs Mors asked the man with glasses next to her.

'I think innocent people are dying in front of my eyes.' Silia's glazed eyes continued to look at the battle.

'Your right. It's our turn. RETURN!' the shadow woman screamed as the remainder of their team came back and stood behind the leaders with the families.

'It's our turn to fight.' Spoke Silia taking off his coat.

'Fine, but two against four isn't every fair.' Stephen pointed out as his took a few steps forward.

'Stupid mutt.' Mors said as her eyes turned red.

Black smoke poured from Mors's body which went towards the others and surrounded them. Marcus, Napoleon and Mr Huggles where engulfed with the smog and the appeared in the bird cage by the same smog. This left Stephen alone.

'I know your important to someone wolf boy. Here's hoping she'll come for you as well as her friends.' Mrs Mors walked up to the grey and white wolf as the black smog covered his body.

A little whimper was heard by the others and once the fog cleared he was lying on the floor not moving.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!' yelled Marcus trying to bend the bars of the cage to help his friend.

'Don't worry mate. Your friend is fine he just breathed in wolf Spain, a lot of it. But he'll be out of it when the guardians are gone.' Silia marched to the cage.

'But how are we going to get Irma here?' Asked Tom from the crowd of people behind the leaders.

'We'll send her a message using this little beauty.' Mors pulled out the heart of Kandracar and shown it to everyone.

'Hey the heart! Give that back!' yelled Will with her arm stretched out for it.

'Ever heard of finders keepers girl?' snapped Silia as Mrs Mors looked through the crystal.

* * *

'I swear something was there and the animals the symbols are the same as the last time but…you know!' explained Irma who held some pieces of broken mug.

'Yeh I get you. I think you might have had visions love. Has any of them come true?' Lora placed her hand on Irma's shoulder.

'No, but…' Began Irma before something appeared in front of the door making the girls look over.

It looked like a floating glass but with a pink smoke effect around the oval shape. It then started to move forward and turned towards the girls.

'What the hell is that?' Lora stood still pointing at the thing.

Once it got to the kitchen an image appeared in the middle.

'AH water guardian…' Mrs Mors spoke looking at Irma.

'I have a name ya know.' Irma crossed her arms and lent up the sink.

'Not to me. Now do you want to swing by the meadow say in about 20 minutes to save your friends?' The image turned to the cage with the guys inside.

'IS THAT MY MUG?!' yelled Marcus seeing the pieces in Irma's hands.

'No….' she replied and just threw the pieces into the sink behind her.

'Or would you like to watch him die first?' The image then went to the wolf on the floor.

'Oh My gosh!' muttered Lora watching from the counter.

'Either way you all will go tonight. Whats your answer?' The image came back to Mors's black no-faced head.

Irma looked at it for a while and said 'Bitch.' Before the glass disappeared from sight.

'Well. Now what we gonna do?' Lora asked trying to break the ice.

'Lora. I think my visions just did come true.' Irma looked at the girl next to her.

'It's ok. We'll have to save them.' Lora rubbed Irma's back.

'They have the strong people! How the hell cam a weak guardian and a ghost help?' asked Irma looking at the rest of the broken mug.

'We can help.' Said a familiar voice.

The two girls turned their heads to look at the living area. And there, was the spirits of the older guardians in their old guardian uniform. The voice had been Cleoemera's.

'Ghost girls save the day I like it!' exclaimed Lora.

'Don't jinx it babe!' said Irma still looking at the older guardians. She never saw their guardian clothes, but to say she was kinda jealous of how beautiful the clothes looked.

**Hope you like the chapters soo far! Thanks for the reviews. So…please keep on reviewing! Lol thanks! Xxxx ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Lora looked at the old guardians who stood across the room from her. 'Who are you? And why are you in those weird clothes?' she asked.

'We are the er, old guardians.' Said Etta who looked down at her baggy, pink, long-sleeved, tank top and blue bell bottom trousers.

'Sure use the word old because I already don't feel like an old bat.' Moaned Queenoto with her hand on her hip. She wore high wasted blue trousers with a pink strapless top tucked in. **(obviously there would be more details on the clothes sorta like the witch girls' but I can't really explain what they look like in my head :/ lol)**.

'Oh…then don't look in the mirror then. It won't do any favours.' Cleoemera patted her friend on the shoulder. She had a blue Z shaped top which connected to a pair of pink shorts.

'DO YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN?' yelled Queenoto with her face in Cleoemera's.

'I think we'd better sit down this is gonna be gooooood!' whispered Irma to Lora as they both sat on the counter.

'You two snap out of it will you! We've been like this since the Vikings so will you just get on with each other for once in 1,000 years!' Commanded Adelaide who wore a long blue skirt which skimmed the floor and a cute heart cut top.

'Guys! We're losing sight on why we're here!' Lian-Chee rolled her eyes and pointed to the girls in the kitchen one eating popcorn. Lian had a traditional Chinese blue dress with pink tips along the neck, Sleeves and bottom of the dress.

'Seriously? Popcorn?' Lora raised her eyebrow at Irma who slowly ate the popcorn.

'What?! I figured it would be a while… Want one?' she offered Lora before the food flew out her hand and ended up on the other side of the room.

'Now you're losing sight!' explained Etta.

'FINE! So, how we gonna save the others?' Irma asked leaning forward.

'You tell us, their your friends this is your future!' Adelaide said ecstatic, hoping for Irma to find her own two feet and try to plot to save her friends alone.

'Oh gosh she's gone all Oracle now' Cleoemera and Irma both said.

'Fine we'll go then.' Queenoto muttered as she and the others slowly faded.

'NO! Fine! I'm thinking!' Irma stuttered which brought the guardians back.

'Cant the Oracle help?'

'Well he's still working on the ruined Kandracar and he would want you to do this for yourself.' Lian-Chee slowly nodded. Irma sighed and crossed her arms.

* * *

'Some save hero.' Caleb muttered to Marcus giving him evil stares.

'Says you! How the hell did you let yourself get captured in the first place? Knight of Meridian? Queen's bodyguard? HA! You couldn't even defend yourself from daisies!' Marcus yelled.

'Erm Cornelia, your boyfriend's off again.' Taranee whispered to the blonde girl sitting next to her on the floor.

Cornelia looked at her boyfriend and back at Taranee. 'I'm too tired to say anything.' She moaned.

'OH my gosh! Does she ever stop moaning?!' sighed HayLin leaning up Will on the other side of the cage.

'Either way if Irma doesn't get here soon I'm gonna kill someone and it's going to be the one who's moaning the most.' Will nodded her head towards Cornelia.

'AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANY WAY?!' screamed Caleb.

'Ok Matt's turn' Matt said going towards the two people scrapping.

'Guys! Guys! Break it up!' Matt said trying to pry the two off each other.

'I NEED A SHOWER!' yelled Cornelia. Will and HayLin looked at each other and moaned.

'And what kind of losers put a magic field around a cage anyway?' asked Elyon who also sat next to Cornelia. She was the second moaner.

Will, Taranee and HayLin looked at each other 'AAAAHHHH!' they cryed.

Mors and Silia then approached the cage.

'Sort yourselves out now! Considering your friend chickened out on saving you, we'll just dispose of you all now then go after her later.' Said Silia approaching the cage.

'But you can't' Marcus approached him.

'Erm I think I can' Silia replied looking at the others in the cage.

'No you literally can't, the guardians have stronger powers but can't be drained of their powers even if one is missing.' Explained Marcus with his arms crossed.

Silia looked back at Mors who nodded her head. Silia grunted and moved away from the cage. The cage was then awkwardly quiet until someone broke the silence.

'I STINK LIKE BLUNK!' screamed Cornelia.

'SHUT UP!' everyone yelled.

'Blunk no smell bad, Blunk smell niiiice! Now Corny share Blunk perfume! Blunk happy!' said Blunk hugging Cornelia.

* * *

On the other side of the woods, Irma and the ghost patrol where looking into the dark shadows of the trees.

'So, let's go!' said Lora walking towards the trees then the old Guardians followed.

'I don't know, I have bad feeling about all this.' Irma looked at the trees as she walked forward. But once she got to the trees edge, she banged her head hard on something.

'OUCH! What the hell was that?!' yelled Irma making the others look.

'What? Aren't you coming with us?' asked Adelaide looking over from the front of the group.

'I Would but I think I'm kinda in a pickle.' Irma replied with her hands on in air but clearly pressed against a barrier.

'Great. Now what?' moaned Queenoto looking at her ghost friends.

'Just go ahead, I'll erm try and find a way round it' said Irma looking up and around.

'You sure?' Lora made sure it was ok for them to continue.

'Yeh, go quick!' Irma nodded her head and once the girls had gone into the darkness of the forest she yelled after them, 'Make sure Stephen's OK!'.

**HEEYYYY! Lol hope you is liking this story soo far please review, thanks youuu! Xxxx ;) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

'I'm bored Silia, I don't care if the other hasn't come yet I want to torcher them.' Mrs Mors said kicking the wolf known as Stephen out cold on the floor.

'Well it's up to you, do what you want with those rats. I would love to hear their tortured screams.' Silia replied taking steps next to the shadow.

'Good that's the spirit.' She replied patting Silia on the back.

'Release them now!' Mors turned and commanded her team of white people.

'But Mrs, the other hasn't come yet.' One blabbered.

'You don't think I know that! This is just going to be for fun' she replied as she turned and looked at the cage.

As the cage opened, the Witch girls and Elyon got pushed out the cage and where shackled together before they could run away or use their powers.

'Now, Now, now,now… which one of you will be the first do be tortured?' asked Mors going up and down the line of girls.

* * *

But on the other side of the field the ghost team found the ones they were looking for.

'Now what? We watch them get hurt?' asked Lian-chee watching from behind a bush.

'You know they can't see you.' Cleoemera said looking down at her friend, she stood where if she was alive, she would have been seen.

'Right.' Lain muttered rising up.

'Oh my gosh there's Stephen! And Marcus!' exclaimed Lora pointing at the wolf and the tall man in the cage.

'Right lets go help.' Etta strolled forward into the field.

'But what are going to do? Pull faces? That's not how I roll.' Muttered Queenoto.

'I wouldn't mid it would be kinda funny' Cleoemera turned to Queenoto, but at that moment the group of girls screamed out, 'No!'

* * *

They all turned around to see Will on the floor.

'That hurt!' she exclaimed holding onto her cheek.

'Good! Now to use my power to cause you all pain.' Mors looked at the rest of the girls.

'AH! That's my back you perv!' screamed Cornelia leaning over.

Then more gasps of pain came from the girls.

Adelaide noticed that the heart of Kandracar was on the floor next to the cage probably to try and tempt the people inside to try and get it.

'Hey guys, I got a plan. If we get the heart, maybe it will bring down the barrier and that way Irma can get in and help out her friends.

* * *

Back at the other side of the woods, Irma lent up against the barrier tired from running around the forest in the dead of night.

'Man! Now what?'

She then heard the screams.

'NO! BLOODY SILIA!' yelled Irma as she turned round and started pounding the barrier which did nothing.

'Calm down honey, that's not going to help at all.' Said a voice from behind Irma.

She shot round to see who was behind her but nothing was there. She walked forward looking around but nothing. But there was a woman stood to the left of Irma in the shadows but she never saw her.

'Mom? Seriously this again? Quit hiding will ya, now's not the time for this.' Irma said walking back to the barrier.

* * *

'Go! Go Etta GGOOOO Etta!' cheered Lora from the tree line.

The old fire guardian sneaked past the cage. Marcus caught a glimpse of her from inside.

'Who is…?' He began before Matt hushed Marcus.

'The old fire guardian just be quiet' Matt replied with his eyes shifting from Marcus to the girls in pain.

Etta slowly reached over for the heart; once she got a hold of the heart she slowly dragged it away so that people wouldn't notice. Marcus and Matt both tried to watch her and the girls.

'Please stop it!' screamed Taranee holding her head.

'HA! Make me.' Mors laughed with her eyes glowing like fire.

Etta was now back with the group.

'Ok so what now?' asked Lora.

'Now, this.' Adelaide replied as she held the heart close as it began to shoot pink beams.

* * *

Irma was still alone and talking to someone.

'Mom please! I can't even see you, I'm probably going mad that's why, and I can't even save my friends cuz of this freckin barrier!' she yelled as she leaned up against the barrier which wasn't there anymore. She ended up in mud in the woods.

'What timing.' Irma sighed as she got up and tried to brush off some of the mud off.

'At least you're in the woods now.' Muttered her Mother from the shadows.

'At this time?' Irma asked looking around. Then more screams of pain.

Irma then started running towards the screams.

'I'M COMING GIRLS! Time to go down Mors-ie.' Irma gasped as she ran.

'Why aren't you running away?!' The voice echoed in between the trees.

'Cuz they *pant* are *gasp* my friends. I will not let them be alone with her.' Irma looked back, she then slowed down.

'Wait, I swear I've seen this before… huh, LOL' she exclaimed before running again.

* * *

Mrs Mors and Silia both looked around, startled from the pink light as where the crowd of parents and body guards.

'THE HEART! WHERE'S THE HEART?!' Silia yelled approaching the cage to the boys inside.

'What you looking at us for? Do we look like fairies?' Marcus sulked.

'Tell me now, I will ask again where is the Heart of Kandracar?!' Silia yelled losing his temper.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the field,

'She's on her way, I can sense her.' Adelaide looked into the trees.

'But we did it! We go the heart! What the hell is the heart?' Lora asked as she held the heart of Kandracar.

'Either way keep it away from that guy, that's a volcano not a vain on his head' Cleoemera said looking over at Silia.

'Guys!' yelled a voice from behind the group.

'Irma, hide!' Whispered Queenoto.

'Whaaa?!' replied Irma before she got pulled down into the bushes to hide.

Silia looked over to the bushes after he stopped yelling. He then slowly walked over to the bush and looked in the bush to find nothing. He then walked over to the cage again as Mors approached him.

'Man this kills!' Elyon yelped trying to get on to her feet.

'Yeh! But you like don't know how bad this hurts guys' Cornelia sighed, as the others stared at her.

'PPst guys! Over here!' A voice came from the trees.

'Oh my grandma… A talking tree!' HayLin gasped at a tree.

'Erm..Think again HayHay' Irma whispered as she pocked out her head from the tree.

**ERM… I don't think this was my best chapter lol :/ I hope I can try to make future chapters better than this, lol. Please review though thanks! Xxxx ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

'Irma! You came!' HayLin she yelled as she struggled to her feet to hug her friend.

'SHHH! It's fine Hay Hay just stay where you are' laughed Irma, 'But look at what I got grubby little hands on' She continued as she held up the heart.

'How did you get that?' muttered Elyon.

'Don't look at me, was the original fire guardian' Irma told Cornelia before their conversation was interrupted.

'Who are you pathetic low life's talking to?' Silia asked as he and the shadow woman walked towards the group.

'Take care of this Will, I'm goin' in' whispered Irma throwing her the heart, sucked in her gut and then walked out the trees.

'Now that explains it. Come to save your friends are you?' Mocked Silia still taking little steps towards Irma.

'Na, taking a little stroll in the woods at midnight really calms you down.' Replied Irma with her hands on her hips.

'But you're not leaving now sweetie' Mors added.

'Well that's good because we're gonna kick some ass, Guardians Unite!' Will stood as pink, blue, red, green and grey orbs flew out the heart and covered the girls.

'Water!'

'Fire!'

'Earth!'

'Air!'

'Quintessence!'

Once the light faded, the five girls stood in their guardian form.

'*snif, snif* who smells like Blunk butt?' asked Irma with her eyes watering from the stench.

'I NEED A SHOWER OK?!' Cornelia yelled.

'Now that's something we both agree on' muttered Irma.

'What?!' Cornelia snapped.

'Guys do you think now's the time?' Taranee asked as she turned to the girls.

'YEH! I mean we're still suck here!' Matt yelled rom the cage.

'Erm you do know the barrier around the cage is gone?' Elyon pointed out as she got up from the floor.

The boys inside looked at each other as Matt transformed into his Shaygon form.

'So I wasted butt kicking time with these fowl creatures?!' moaned Marcus pointing to Blunk and Caleb whilst Matt shot lasers from his eyes to open the cage.

'Who you talking to?' snapped Caleb.

'Isn't it obvious?' Marcus snapped back as they all flowed out the cage and went to the girls' side.

'You may have your team, but you're out numbered' Mors laughed unaware of the ghost army as well as the living.

'Now!' Silia yelled as the team of people in white and the families came running towards the girls.

'Let's go! Try not to hurt anyone that bad!' commanded Will as they went for the crowd of attackers.

Before she could get involved, Irma pulled Blunk from the army.

'Blunk take Stephen somewhere safe like Meridian or something.' She told the pastling.

'But Blunk want to fight! Blunk never get chance to be warrior!' Blunk crossed his arms as he looked at the fight.

'Blunk do it or I swear I will give you a nice hot shower.' Irma poked Blunk on the chest as he gulped.

'Haha, Blunk take wolf-ie to castle?' Blunk awkwardly said nodding.

'That would be helpful.' Irma sarcastically said as she flew off to help her friends and Blunk ran to the wolf. When he got there Blunk tried to pull the wolf into the trees.

'Wolf-ie need to go on diet!' grunted Blunk.

'Thanks for joining us now!' said Lora to Irma, helping to get all weapons off the attackers creeping them out when they saw guns floating in mid-air.

'I like this girl!' HayLin yelled as she spun some of the white body guards in a tornado.

'Oh my gosh shut up with all the chit chat!' Cornelia screamed raising veins from the earth tying up a couple of white people with Taranee and HayLin's parents.

'Sorry' she continued, shrugging her shoulders at the parents.

'You can talk Corny! We had it with your constant moaning!' said Will flying on the other side of the battle felid shooting lightning bolts into a prison form, trapping her own mother, Mr Collins and the Hales.

'Don't call me Corny! And what's that's supposed to mean?!' asked Cornelia from the ground with her hands on her hips.

'It means Corny, their pissed off with your moaning.' Said Irma flying low to the ground to hover next to the earth guardian.

'STOP CALLING ME THAT!' Cornelia yelled dogging a punch.

'Fine! Stinky!' Irma yelled back as she flew away; Cornelia just gave her death stares whilst rising the earth.

'We will once you quit moaning!' Taranee yelled back creating a circle fire fence around most of the bodyguards.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the field, Silia and Mrs Mors watched the battle unfold in front of them. But Mors could hear a rustling in the bushes behind her and Silia. She took steps towards the bushes and looked in the shadows.

'Who's there?' she yelled looking in the shadows.

'Who do you think?' replied a woman's voice.

'Ha! You?! I thought you were dead! I took care of that myself!' Mors panicked looking around.

Then a hand came from the dark behind Mors and grabbed her by the neck.

'If you don't want to see me in the physical…Leave my daughter and her friends alone and leave Heatherfield' the voice whispered in Mors's ear. For once Mrs Mors panicked and ran out into the field to Silia.

* * *

'You lot are just pure monsters!' Tom yelled.

Irma landed in front of him and raised water from the earth and turned it into ice once it travelled up to the knee on Tom, his wife and three other guards.

'Yeh, we've heard that before Dad.' Irma patted her dad on the shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

'Hey Matt! Look what we found!' Yelled Adelaide carrying a steel bar with her friends from the forest line.

'Err where did you get that?!' Will asked landing next to Matt.

'Best not to ask hun…' muttered Cleoemera as Matt took it from the girls and went to tie up the last of the people he, Caleb and Marcus rounded up.

'WOO! Teamwork!' sighed HayLin placing her head on Cornelia's shoulder.

'Seriously stinky you smell really bad now' HayLin moved away next the Will and Irma.

'Now mixed with sweat. Quick grab your skunk-fume before Blunk takes them all!' whispered Irma with Will and HayLin giggling at her sides.

'Alright guardians you may have won the fight, but this battle has just begun!' the shadow yelled to the crowd making everyone turn to look.

'Come Silia, the rest of you go home and don't ever find me or Silia again!' she continued as she used her powers to make the everyone and the two leaders disappear from sight except from the girls.

**I hope you liked this chapter guys! Sooo, please review! Now to the next chapter-**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The guys where left looking at the remains of the traps. A electric cage, veins raised from the floor, ice trees, fire rings, a steel ring and grass twisted into a circle from a tornado.

'So… what now?' Asked Elyon looking around.

'Well we're popping off now we can now rest easy' Etta went and hugged Taranee.

'Yey, spend eternity with stuck-up Queenie here.' Cleoemera sighed as she hugged Irma.

'Don't call me that! Now I know how you feel.' Moaned Queenoto after hugging goodbye to Cornelia who nodded.

Once they had said goodbye they slowly faded away to rest easy. 'Good luck in the future girls!' Lian-Chee said as they left.

'We're heading back, now I'm glad to get away from this twonk.' Marcus sighed pointing to Caleb. But before he could retaliate Marcus used his superhuman speed to go back to the den.

'Guess I'm leaving too.' Lora sighed, 'Just make sure Stephen's ok' she continued as she hugged Irma.

'I will don't worry. He's being looked after right now.' She replied.

'See ya new best-ie!' HayLin waved before Lora vanished laughing.

'Who's Stephen? Was it that wolf boy?' asked HayLin who already guessed what relation he was to Irma.

'Yes, and shut up!' She whispered back.

'Wait…' Taranee said reading her friend's mind.

'OOOhhh I see…' she continued with a wide smile on her face.

'Shut up!' Irma pushed Taranee playfully.

'I see… They're love birds!' mocked Will.

'*sigh* fine… He's cute!' admitting Irma with loved up eyes.

'I'd never thought I'd live to see the day!' muttered Cornelia putting Irma on the shoulder.

'Don't push it stinky!' Irma smiled.

'Don't call me that' Cornelia sighed.

'But haven't you guys noticed? We're homeless!' HayLin started to panick as the light of dawn lit up the woods.

'Hey! You guys can stay at the castle! Some of the rooms are a bit full, but we can bunk together!' exclaimed Elyon

'Yeh totally! Sleep over at the castle!' Cornelia hugged Elyon. Will opened a fold to the castle where Blunk and Stephen where, everyone had crossed over except Caleb and Matt (who transformed back into his human form).

'I wonder why those two left.' Matt asked Caleb as they approached the fold.

'I bet they didn't want to mess with this! Ouch!' replied Caleb as he swung his sword onto his shoulder and cutting himself a little.

'Man your more clumsy than Blunk' Matt laughed as he and Caleb walked through the fold, then it closed.

* * *

**_I watched them go. They seemed pretty happy with what they have accomplished, but even Mors said it's not over yet. They still have to see the devil under the shadow exterior. But I'm proud of her and her friends. It's a shame I can't venture through to the Meridian. As long as she had the necklace on, then I will be with her. I always am where ever she goes._**

* * *

**So this is the end of my story, and I have already got plans for my next story. It actually came to me as a very strange nightmare! Lol. Thank you Lexvan, StoryLover58 mostly for continued support and the other people who reviewed my first fanfiction! And thanks everyone who read my story. **

**I will try and type up the next story to the soon to be trilogy! Xxxx ;) **


End file.
